Requiem of the Goddess: Death
by DiaFinis
Summary: "Oh Pity poor Goddess of Death, Foolish was Etro as so was she Through a vision the Serees has foretold, Through Valhalla she all saw. Fruitless journey she continued, Succumb to a future she all knew. A man she loved, who forgot,, The memories they shared he didn't want. Regret and anguish he now bare, A past now done it cannot be altered.
1. Chapter I: Tragic Wedding

**Chapter I: Tragic wedding**

"Man I can't believe you're gonna be tied up after this. How about the gang?" Prompto said gloomily albeit the jovial face he's displaying.

"Why? You gonna miss me or something?" Noctis smirked. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna go somewhere far. I'll still be living in the kingdom though."

Flustered, Prompto choked on his own words. "Y-you make it sound like I'm jealous! It's just that it feels weird when everyday there's us four and now it'll be reduced to three. It just won't be as much as fun now that you're gone. You know what I mean?" Prompto asked doubtful that his friend might get the wrong impression again.

Noctis just laughed at Prompto's doubtful face, his best friend don't have the slightest idea that he's just making fun of him. "Do not fret my friend, it's gonna be just like always, me with you, Gladiolous and Ignis. Nothing's gonna change, Stella is not the type of woman who wants her husband as near her 24/7."

"Now that I think of it, you're absolutely right. Well, best wishes then!" Prompto declared then ran off to Ignis' and Gladiolous' side of the bench while waving goodbye to his old pal.

With nothing left to do, Noctis fixed the ribbon on his collar although it was already perfect and searched in his pocket for particularly nothing. Just as he was about to ask the planner when will Stella arrive, his father, the King interrupted him. "So, my son is finally settling himself to a woman. Albeit it makes me proud as a father, I'm just gonna ask you one last time. Are you really sure of your decision? If you do this, there's gonna be no turning away now."

"Father, I'm more than certain right now. The treaty between Tenebrae and Lucis is not forcing me into this. I love Stella and her to me. This wedding will be the most blessed thing I can get in my whole life, there's nothing that can make me happier than this." Noctis said full of confidence.

Facing his soon to be wed son, King Regus scrutinized Noctis' eyes. He remembered back then when Noctis will go ballistic while hurting himself in the process. No one could stop him, not his friends and not even him, his father; only that person. It was a rough time indeed, oh how hard it was to look at his son's lifeless eyes full of nothing but sorrow for that person. But then when he met Stella, Noctis' attitude slowly change from worst to better and he's happy for that even though a small part of him felt guilty towards himself. Guilty for what Noctis did to himself and guilty for agreeing to go with his son's selfish decision. _At least he_ _'_ _s happy now._ The king thought to himself. "What matters the most is if it makes you happy, then I'm happy for you." King Regus stated earning a confused look from Noctis which he only smiled at. "They contacted me that your bride will be here less than five minutes from now, stand tall and be proud of yourself Noctis." King Regus pat Noctis' back before going back to his appointed seat.

" _Thanks dad._ _"_ Noctis said more than himself than of his father.

Minutes passed by after Stella arrived. She walked elegantly in the middle of the church towards Noctis with an innocent smile plastered in her beautiful face. When Stella came to the altar Noctis became edgy. To say Noctis was nervous was an understatement, he was more than nervous; in fact the nervousness was making him sweat although of the cold air of the coming winter. He was so lucky to be wed to a beautiful and smart woman such as Stella, he wanted nothing more than to hear Stella's sweet yes.

An hour passed and the wedding came to its climax where the couple will say their yes and not to mention the kiss of vows. "Do you, the prince of Lucis, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum take the princess of Tenebrae, Princess Stella Nox Fleuret as your wedded wife?"

Although Noctis thought it was not necessary for the priest to declare the title of him and Stella but didn't inquire more since the wedding was literally an arrange marriage for the peace of both kingdoms, instead stated, "Yes" while looking at Stella's mesmerizing purple eyes.

"Then do you, the princess of Tenebrae, Princess Stella Nox Fleuret take the prince of Lucis, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum as your wedded husband?" without hesitation Stella also said a yes. "May the Goddess of death, Etro, bless this couple eternity towards the destiny the almighty Goddess has bestowed them. Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, you may kiss the bride."

Noctis looked at Stella and smiled at her, he then took the veil off Stella's face and flipped it to the back of her hair. Noctis stared at Stella's exotic purple eyes; it was so beautiful that he hadn't noticed that a minute passed by until Stella giggled making him blush. He thought to himself how dumb he looked right now so he held Stella's Face between his palms and as his lips inched closer to hers, a powerful force pulled him behind making him fly to the other side of the church.

~Noctis's POV~

'I was beyond happy, I was ecstatic. I can't believe the beautiful Stella Nox Fleuret will finally be my wife that I hadn't noticed that I was staring at her eyes for a minute now until I heard her giggle; and then it hit me. I can tell that I looked really dumb right now, so to ease the tension, I pulled her close to me and held her face between my palms. Just as I was about to press my lips to hers, a really strong force pulled me back sending myself to the other side of the church leaving a big dent in the process. I faced the altar and saw the priest with his head rolling off the floor no longer intact in his neck, I then saw a woman in front of Stella holding a sword, then it hit me; it was an assassin. I hurriedly ran towards Stella but within a second, the assassin was no longer in front of Stella but behind her with a stance I didn't like a bit. Just as I was gonna shout a 'no', the assassin's blade impaled Stella's body, right in the middle of her heart.

"Noctis." I heard Stella's faint voice slowly fading as each syllable of my name was said.

The assassin pulled her blade back at her side making Stella fall face flat on the floor. I saw the crowd panic but I just walked towards Stella and kneeled before her to pick her up in my arms. I looked to my right and saw my friends along with my father wide-eyed. Why weren't they doing anything? I thought but dismissed nonetheless and faced the assassin. She was looking down at me stoically yet a smirk plastered on her face with a hint of pity painted in her azure eyes.

"There's a grand wedding and I'm not even invited? Not that I care though, two weddings would be troublesome I suppose."

"Why? Why did it have to be Stella?" I asked her while tears poured down my face.

The assassin's smirk now gone, she took a step back and glared at me. "Now we're even"

"Even?!" I asked a little loudly, anger now evident on my face, my eyes turned into crimson while swords started to appear beside me.

"Now that my debt is already paid, I'm not obligated to you anymore…..in any way possible."

My swords started pointing at her direction one by one, for most people they would have felt scared right about by now but the assassin just stared at me with those stoic eyes. A lance then appeared behind her ready to strike at her direction but the assassin evaded it easily without a sweat. Seeing the assassin as a formidable opponent, I abruptly stood up and summoned all the swords I have for the first time, I wasn't going to show a little bit of mercy to this wicked person. I'll let her taste what hell she put me trough. I grabbed my favourite sword and posed a fighting stance.

"You'll regret even coming here." I told her with the most hateful voice I can muster. I threw my sword and teleported in front her and striked aiming for her head where she skilfully blocked.

"You should thank me instead you insolent prince." She said striking back at me the force making me tumble a few meters from her. I looked back at her to see her staring right to my eyes so I glared right back at her who in return didn't pace at all. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but you have to take your revenge on me the next time we meet. I'm not gonna go easy on you though since I'm not obligated to you anymore. When that day comes, it's either you kill me or I'll kill you. "She paused. "An enemy of Cocoon is a threat to my sister and a threat to my sister is an enemy to me." After that little speech the assassin made, she disappeared in a smoke. The guards then, along with my friends and father started heading to me.

"Why" I asked not looking in their direction feeling betrayed. "Why didn't you all help me kill her?" I shouted all at them at once without honorific to the king, right now I'm talking to him as a father. "We would have killed her together! I trusted you all yet you all betrayed me!" I shouted in agony, tears falling in my face again. Why? I trusted them the most; didn't they reciprocate my feelings at all?

"But Noctis, isn't she c-" just as Prompto was about to finish his sentence, King Regus interrupted him.

"Noctis," My father started "Please forgive us, we were just as shocked as everybody else in the church."

"Shut up!" I shouted back, I dismissed my swords and started heading back to Stella's dead body. I lifted her up and carried her in my arms, I should have been the happiest man today but instead it was the opposite. I was all ready to walk out but fatigue consumed my body and I collapsed down along with Stella on the floor. I looked at her dead body beside me and felt a stinging pain in my stomach; I guided my hand to my stomach and felt a thick but warm liquid oozing out of my body. I retrieved my hand back and gazed at my finger, blood. And then sleep overtook my body. With the last strength I can muster I said my last farewell. "I love you Stella."


	2. Chapter II: Farron residence

**Chapter II: Farron residence**

~Lightning's POV~

I don't know why but after going home yesterday I felt happy, is it because I got rid of a future enemy of Cocoon or that I no longer will be indebted to that insolent kid; maybe the latter. I was in my own world until I heard a too familiar voice, a voice that annoys me to no end.

"Sis, you look like you're about to kill someone."

Looking up I saw Snow with that irritating grin that was always plastered on his face. I just scowled at him and continued watching, he doesn't have the slightest clue that I just _did_ kill someone recently. "I'm not your sister." I said to him with a bored expression, this is going nowhere really.

Snow sat down beside me on the sofa and put his arms around me which earn him a jab on his stomach. "Aw, you're as feisty as ever sis. Come on, were gonna be a family after our wedding. Serah's even too giddy as to what dress you're gonna wear for the wedding." I just grimaced at this, instead of being excited of what she's gonna wear, she's excited of what I'm gonna wear; oh the irony.

"She doesn't have to worry though, I'll be wearing my usual outfit as always." At this, Snow stood up abruptly in front of me and shouted. "Usual?! What the hell? and I thought that for the first time we'll be getting to see you in a decent dre- aww!"

I jabbed Snow using my dominant arm in the jaw. I didn't know which annoyed me more, the fact that he kept insisting that I wear a dress or the fact that he just unknowingly said that my usual attire wasn't decent at all. "You're annoying as always Snow, I just hope that once you and Serah got married I don't have to jab you in the jaw as always, I'm just getting tired of it." I walked off the living room and headed to the kitchen to see Serah cooking for dinner. I might be better on doing house chores than her but she sure is better at cooking than me.

"Let me guess, you punched Snow again didn't you?" Serah smiled at me and I returned the smile back. For most people they would have gotten angry at my actions but Serah just smiled at me like it was normal to jab your sister's soon to be husband. At first I was beyond furious when Serah announced on my twentieth first birthday that she's gonna marry snow, but when Serah became a l'Cie and turned into a crystal, I saw Snow's determination to save her that I at that time did not possess. My reason back then was because I didn't like NORA's ways and that they were a good for nothing gang but truth is the reason I was angry at Snow back then was not because of that or the age gap between Serah and him but because the thought of him taking away Serah from my life made me infuriated, made me envious. I felt so alone that I questioned the purpose of my existence.

"So how's does Niblet curry sound?" Serah asked still preoccupied in her cooking.

"Perfect." I smiled taking a seat at the table.

"So," Serah started, taking a seat beside me. "Where were you this past week?"

"I can't tell….it's confidential." I stated hoping it will stop her from asking anymore.

"But that never stopped you from telling me, you always said what your works were whether it's top secret or not because I'm the only one you trust the most." She looked at my direction and pointed a finger at herself and then at me "Come on sis, I won't judge, just curious."

"Like they say Serah, curiosity killed the cat."

Serah just giggled, stood up and returned to her cooking. "But sis, I'm not a cat, and also, have you forgotten? You're the one who told me that curiosity makes a person stronger….more aware?"

"Yeah I did say that, it's just that." I can't tell her the truth; I don't want her knowing that I came back to Lucis just to rescue a dumb prince.

Sensing the hesitant in my voice, she just puts a hand in my shoulder making me look at her. "It's okay, if you don't want to tell me then its fine with me. I know it's something important but please, if you are ready to tell me I'll be all ears." She went back to her workstation and got three plates out putting it in the table along with spoons and forks. "Snow! Dinner's ready!"

~Later in Lightning's room~

Serah I'm sorry if I can't tell you, my pride's getting in the way and you know better than anyone else that I greatly value it. I don't want you to think that I'm still caught up in my in my ridiculous past.

Undressing myself, I went to my bathroom and turned on the shower. Deep within my thoughts, I remember my little trip back at Lucis. I recall that impudent's eyes; it was full of….confusion-like he didn't know me at all. Nothing drastically changed in my appearance though; just became intimidating than I was before that's all albeit to my past self when I was a cheeky foolish child who wasn't aware of anything other than having fun. Maybe…he just forgot about me since we were nothing more than kids back then; well he's of no concern to me anymore anyway because the last time we'll ever meet is when our swords clash; or in my case my blade with his many weapons.

~Author's Stupidness~

I'm not sure whether somebody would like this so I'm gonna need reviews, let's say, the least will be…. one review. Just one review is fine for a chapter so that I'll know if someone or anyone is reading this piece of junk. Hopefully…


	3. Chapter III: The one who killed Stella

**Chapter III: The one who killed Stella.**

"You're saying that Cocoon's still denying the kingdom's request to search for the assassin who killed Stella?"

"But sir they said that the person in the video we gave was identified as former Sergeant Lightning Farron of the Guardian co-." The kingdom soldier said but stopped when he saw the irritating look the prince gave, terrified that the Prince might let his anger out of him he stayed quiet until the prince asks a question again.

Having enough of the same answer for the past week, Noctis punched the wall near the soldier's face. "I already know that! What I need is not the name but the permission to have a search party for that assassin. Do you get me at all? Or do want me to punch it in to your thick skull so you wouldn't forget?"

"Si-Sir!" The kingdom guard started thinking that what he'll be saying next might ease the prince's mood a little bit. "They t-told us that the perpetrator at your w-uhhh..could possibly be an imitation!"

"An imitation?! Is this a joke because I'm not laughing at a-"

"This isn't a j-joke sir! You see, the person who we're looking for is called the Saviour on Cocoon."

"The Saviour?" Noctis questioned confused.

"Yes sir!" the soldier answered handing a brown envelope to Noctis. "This profile was handed to us by the Guardian Corps themselves."

Opening the envelope, Noctis took out a set of papers and begun reading it. Lightning Farron current age twenty one, former Sergeant of the Guardian Corps. Was initially a threat to Cocoon after becoming a L'cie but was deemed unnecessary after exploiting the wicked ways of the Sanctum and freeing Cocoon of the fal'Cie Orphan and Barthandelus. After reading the rest, Noctis have found that this Farron dude had a sister who she took care of after their mother died and was currently living in Bodhum. "This isn't real."

"But sir it was given by a legitimate com-"

"I don't care, if this was genuine then why are they giving it to us when they know that we're after their saviour's head?"

"You got a point sir. I'll inform the higher ops about this and we'll investigate this person personally."

"You are dismissed then." Noctis stated which earned him a salute. Noctis went to his bed and sat at the edge lost in his thoughts. He couldn't deny the fact that even though he told the soldier that it was a bogus, he knew deep inside that it wasn't. That woman was undeniably strong, a lot stronger than him in fact but she has a weakness that he doesn't possess; hesitation. _Why is she hesitating though?_ Noctis thought but dismisses it shortly after hearing a knock on his door.

"Enter."

"Hey Noct." Prompto went inside Noctis' chambers and closed the door behind him slowly.

"What brings you here?" Noctis asks laying himself in the bed exhausted for the day.

"Man you look stressed out, this revenge plan is taking its toll on your body. Y'know what Noct? I think it's better for you to stop whatever you're scheming….it's not doing you any good." Prompto suggested leaning on the door and crossing his arms ready at what's Noctis' gonna throw at him again.

"Not doing me any good?" Noctis asked now sat on his bed instead of laying at it. He glared at Prompto tired of his meddling with his business. "And you call yourself my best friend when you cannot even support me?

"I am supporting you Noctis! I'm only doing what's good for you; I just don't want you regretting anything in the end."

"Regret?" Noctis asked walking towards his friend with an even more intense look directed towards Prompto. "The only regret I'll be having is if I don't kill her."

"Kill her? Don't tell me, you're planning on killing her!?"

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't?"

Prompto held Noctis' shoulder and shook him violently despite Noctis' intense glare intending to put some sense to his soon to be murderer friend. "Noctis you're out of your mind! I know that she did kill Stella and she maybe did it for a reason because isn't she the"

"The what?" Noctis interrupted Prompto at the right time before he can say anything unnecessary, which Prompto was somewhat thankful for. "If you won't help me then I suggest you to leave me be until my head cools off or you decide to aid me in my battle."

Prompto lets go of Noctis' shoulder and looks away from him tired of punching some sense to him. "Killing her is not the answer Noctis and you know that. If I have to, I'll even give up my life for that not to happen…Noctis I don't want this to happen to us." Prompto said no louder than a whisper which Noctis noticed all of it and then leaving him alone on his own.

Noctis went back to his bed and lied on his back with his right arm on top of his forehead. He replayed what Prompto said to him before leaving him alone in his chambers. Why would he regret killing her when she killed Stella mercilessly? Like they say an eye for an eye. "Don't worry I won't." Noctis said to himself before sleep consumed him. Somehow on the very depths of Noctis' mind; without really knowing why, doubted his own words for the very first time. Was it because she's the saviour and there's a consequence if she ever dies?

"Noctis to your right!" Ignis yelled below the ground. I looked to my right and summoned a great sword that sliced through the soldier's armor making him fall off from the ten storey building. Looking at the opposite direction to a taller building I saw another soldier aiming a missile at my direction and before he can pull the trigger I threw a sword past him and teleported to his back slicing him.

Ready to join my comrades I looked down the building but saw a Niflheim soldier pulling a young girl clearly struggling from his tight hold.

"Let me go! I'm not from this country I'm just a visitor!" I heard the girl shout. I have a keen sense of hearing but not too keen enough to hear a shout below a fifty storey building and to top it all I was at the rooftop with the wind blowing strongly at me making any possible sound below unlikely to happen contrary to the girl's voice I hear clearly. Obviously not in the right time to contemplate the mystery behind it, I teleported below to save the girl.

When I was finally on the ground in front of them, the girl looked directly at me and pleaded. The girl surprisingly had a blurry face, literally, but I didn't really cared, intent on saving the poor girl I sliced the soldier's shoulder and kicked him off the girl.

"T-thank you for saving me kid-" before the girl can finish her sentence, a blade appeared at the middle of her heart along with a pool of blood slipping down to her skirt. I don't know why but I was outraged beyond comprehension when the girl started coughing up blood and then a figure slowly started to appear behind the girl with its blade pierced at the back of the girl.

"Now we're even." A feminine but strict voice said.

The battlefield then started to change into a church decorated with red roses all over and the girl changed from a kid to Stella.

 _Was the girl Stella?_ I thought since everything but the body remained clear.

"Even?" I found myself asking.

"Now that my debt is already paid, I'm not obligated to you anymore in any way possible." The women behind Stella stated with her blade still pierced behind her back. Before I can ask any questions the church started to wither one by one along with the people who just stood there watching us until the only people left are me and the women. I'm sure I met that women before but can't seem to remember, did I tried to forget her so I won't remember a memory I tried to erase?

The woman just stood there in front of me with her blade now missing in her hand. Her eyes were lifeless as she stared at me albeit the tears running down her face. I knew she just killed the girl I saved…along with Stella but… I found myself walking towards her returning the stare she's giving me with a hint of care in them. When I came face to face with her I moved my hand to her face and wiped the tears away from her but then her aqua coloured eyes turned into a darker shade of blue and her strawberry blond hair turned into black. She then suddenly became taller, the same height as me and looked more manly until it mirrored myself. Backing a step behind I looked in front of me and saw myself with tears streaming down my face instead of hers. I felt warm water slide down my cheeks so I laid my hand in my cheek to my eyes and realized what I felt was my tears. I looked in front of me again and saw myself standing in front of me; I would have agreed that it was a mirror reflecting myself but thought otherwise since my right hand was still placed my on right cheek.

The _me_ who did nothing but stand still started speaking to me surprising me a little.

At first tears were only streaming down his face but now he started crying. "Why? Why did you forget about her? You said you will give her eternity and will love her endlessly!"

"Who? Stella? Did something happen to her? Why was she in that church?" I asked him but he still talked without making any sense to me.

"You promised her that you'll protect her, that you'll keep her safe by your side! Was that all a lie?"

"I promised Stella? Why can't I remember?" I asked still not understanding what my reflection was trying to pertain.

"You're the one who promised her that but you're the one who's hurting her the most!"

 **Is this all a dream?**

"You are a possessive beast!"

 **Why is my head hurting?**

"Even knowing what happened to her family, you still kept her by your side."

 **I don't understand what I'm trying to say to myself.**

"Because you're selfish and wanted her all for yourself."

 **Stop.**

"Nonetheless, your love for her was beyond sincere."

 **Shut up!**

"She's the one you loved the most yet you…"

 **Why are you doing this to yourself?**

"You're the one who killed her."

 **I killed Stella?**

"I killed Stella?!" I asked gripping his shirt.

"You killed…."

Noctis!

"Huh?" I finally awoke panting heavily sweat dripping from my forehead. I had a nightmare.

"Noctis you okay? You look like you had a nightmare." Ignis asked worry evident in his eyes behind his glasses.

"I killed Stella." I uttered more to myself rather than Ignis.

Confused, Ignis repositioned his glasses and answered. "No you didn't and you know that more than anyone."

"I know Ignis, I know. But I'm the reason why she got killed, if only I was more aware rather than happy." Noctis said hinting no arguments in his words.

Stella.


	4. Chapter IV: Former saviours of Cocoon

**Chapter IV: Former saviours of Cocoon**

"Director Hope Estheim. I like the sound of that." I smirked at Hope who only smiled back at me.

"Well it's too early for that Light, I'm still learning you know."

I looked at the sky fascinated by its beauty then began walking leaving Hope behind me. "learning or not but the fact that you're going be the Director of Academia won't ever change and once you do, I'll be your bodyguard. I'll protect you as always, I promise that." I stopped walking then closed my eyes as the wind started gushing towards me.

"I don't want to be a burden to you anymore Light."

"No you're not Hope-" I tried reasoning.

"Yes I 'am, I was have always been a burden to you when we're l'Cie's, even now." Hope said dejectedly. Though I was not facing his way, I know that he's looking at his feet and his hand in a tight fist, he always did.

"You're strong Hope but…" I paused reminiscing the past where I time travelled to Augusta tower where Hope was stationed. "I'm only doing this as precautionary; I just… don't want you dying again Hope." I said looking at Hope who also looked back at me.

Hope walked to my direction and suddenly hugged me, it was a warm and sincere hug but I didn't return the gesture knowing he's going to say something unreasonable again. "I want to protect you Light. I always knew that I won't be as strong as you so I studied hard hoping in some way I can support you in your battles." Hope hugged me tighter making it a little hard for me to breathe but I still let him since I didn't want to ruin his moment. "but that's not enough, I want you to depend on me, I want to be the one to protect you. It's nothing about repaying you when you always protected me when we we're l'Cie's but expressing my feelings to you."

It must have been hard, not being strong and unable to protect the ones you care. He was just like me before, strong but weak, tough but fragile, never enough to protect my remaining family. I returned Hope's hug who in return loosen his hug and laid his face in the crook of my neck. "For now let me protect you Hope until you become stronger, but if worse comes to worst, I won't deny you protection." I let go of Hope then placed my hand on his cheek which Hope held calmly but securely. "I'm more than willing to accept, partner." As I said this, Hope looked dejectedly for a second but then smiled nonetheless. Did I say something wrong?

Hope held my hand and dragged me along with him. "You know light, you're aware of your surroundings yet oblivious to yourself and to the people around you even though they're literally giving you the signs. But when the right time comes, I want you to hear what I really feel, but for now I'll gladly accept your innocence."

I was totally confused as to what Hope was trying to say but I still smirked at him. "I'm not really sure where you're going Hope but I'll wait for you whenever you are ready."

"Thanks Light." Hope smiled at me and held my hand between his tighter.

"Ahem.. Ain't you two lovebirds even realize that we are also here? Well do you?"

…

"Guess so, Fang and Vanille would have laughed at you two." Sazh continued and then a chocobo chick's head pops out from his afro hair until it completely gets out and twirls all around while chirping at the same time.

"Teehee(seriously? Teehee?), Sazh! Now you made Hope blush!" Serah laughed still setting up the food for the picnic.

"Blush?" I asked confused. "Is there something wrong Hope?"

"N-nothing Light, just don't mind them." Hope said flustered, turning his face away from me and going back to the others.

Snow stood up and pumped his right fist upwards. "If Hope was a girl he would have been the best wife candidate, well second to Serah that is! hahaha!"

With a stoic face, I approached Snow hiding the motive behind it.

"What's wrong sis-" I punched Snow on his stomach, although of his intimidating height, he fell rather easily with the impact of my fist. "Why d'you did that Sis!" Snow exclaimed rather than asked used to being punched by me or maybe he was just too nice because the first time I punched his face he didn't even complain or got angry, just accepted it like a pathetic loser; well not really though.

"Don't you know what the biggest punch on the face to a man is? it's when you compare them to a girl."

Sitting up, Snow clutched his gut and smiled although of the pain clearly showing on his face. "Well I'm really open to being compared to a girl since it means that they find me rather beautiful."

"Not everyone's like you Snow." I spoke coldly taking a seat near Serah.

"Now now you two, stop arguing, you might disturb Fang's and Vanille's dream." Serah reasoned which I took seriously while Snow just laughed.

"I wonder what those two are dreaming." Sazh wondered ruffling Dajh's hair. "Never became a crystal after all."

We all then looked at Serah at the same time, it had been at least a month since I woke but I never really thought of asking her. "Now that you mentioned it, I'm rather curious now but if it's unpleasant Serah you don't have to force yourself-"

"It's not unpleasant at all, it was… actually good, everyone was there, NORA, Fang, Vanille, Dajh, Sazh, Hope, Snow, Sis and… our parents." Serah looked at the sky sadly but still smiling. "I really haven't met everyone back then but somehow, I knew everyone like the back of my hand. It was the life I've always wanted but I still felt sad because I'm aware that I became a l'Cie and turned into a crystal, that it was all a dream, but what hurt the most was the guilt I felt knowing you all were fighting to save cocoon while I was there, sleeping in a deep slumber."

"Serah it's not you fa-" I cut snow and hugged Serah then let go of her, I put my right hand in the middle of my chest to where my l'Cie brand was still located.

"Serah listen to me, if it wasn't for you then we wouldn't have freed Cocoon of the fal'Cie's, though it was a hard adventure, it wasn't meaningless at all. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have all met like this and I would have still been the cold soldier I was before, and for that I thank you."

"Like, wow Lightning!" Sazh voice out suddenly making all except me look at him. "Never knew you felt that way for us." Getting offended, I glared at him back to my usual self now. "Now look here missy, I didn't said that to offend you, actually it's quite the opposite."

Making my glare intense, I asked "What do you mean?"

"For an old man like me, it's embarrassing to say but I sure am touched!"

"Yeah sis, it's rare for you to voice out your feelings like this, especially to someone who isn't your sister, or rather to anyone at all." Snow said winking at me and then to Serah.

"I think that that was meant to offend me, right Snow? I said, threatening him with a smirk plastered in my face showing my playful side.

"Hey there sis I was only joking, you know the way I roll!" Snow said raising his arms in form of surrender.

I picked up a sandwich on a plate and ate it slowly while thinking how to reply, when I thought of a comeback I looked at Snow who flinched and smiled awkwardly. "Now that I think of it you 'are' really funny Snow reminds me of something like a… clown, and you do know how I feel about clowns right?"

"Y-you like them?"

"I despise them."

…..

…..

"Okay drama's over guys, time to eat." Serah said handing each of us a plate and a napkin.

"I wonder when will Fang and Vanille wake up." Hope asked after minutes off silence.

I looked at both of their crystals and smiled. "Not now not soon." As I said this everyone looked at me confused but I dismissed it and continued looking at their crystals. "They might not wake up now or sooner, but someday they will I'm sure of it."

" _Light-"_

" _Wake"_

" _Lightning."_

" _Wake up Lightning!"_

"Huh? S-Serah?"

"I was calling for your name for hours now! Well it was not that long… but still! We're going to visit Fang and Vanille today right?"

"I totally forgot." I said as I was standing up and dusting off the dirt on my pants. I put my hand on top of my head blocking the sun's light as I reminiscence the dream I just had. "It's been a while huh?"

 **Character Corner!**

Serah : I noticed you were grinning widely while you were asleep, what was your dream anyway?

Lightning : hmmm… I dreamed of a really annoying clown.

Serah : Oh did you? I bet that clown you dreamed of was ugly and scary.

Ligthning : He wasn't scary though, just ugly. Somehow I feel sorry for that clown.

Serah : You are? You shouldn't be, clowns are all scary, including the one in your dream. Anyway let's get going or else we're going to be late.

An hour later in Academia.

Lightning : Guess what Snow, Serah hates Clowns.

Snow : …


	5. Chapter V: Lucis' current situation?

**Chapter V: Lucis' current situation?**

"Your Highness, Prince Noctis is still inside his chambers and refuses to come out." Ignis, Noctis' Royal Adviser said; head bowed down ashamed of his inability to convince the young prince.

"Is it still about us not cooperating to his demands?" King Regis asked looking at the empty seat on the table Noctis usually sits.

"The young prince is stubborn Your Highness but sadly it's not the case. You see he has been practicing quite lately. He said that he had a vision of meeting Miss… Farron again and wants to be prepared when that time comes."

King Regis looked at his ring and frowned. "He still hasn't learned has he?"

"Your Highness maybe it's best if we tell him the tr-"

The King stood up making Ignis look up at him. "I know it's a big risk but I want to believe in Noctis." King Regis then started to walk but stop halfway. "Ignis bring Noctis his dinner."

Ignis bowed down again to show respect to the king until he left. "Your Highness I'm afraid that risk is too big, Noctis might actually kill her" Ignis said to himself as the king's form disappeared.

"This is no good, it's not enough. I'm not even breaking a sweat. That assassin is both an expert in close and midrange battle, how would I defeat her without proper training? "

"Well have you forgotten that I'm a close combatant? I'm not skilled with guns or spells." Gladiolous said as he put the handgun on the table.

Noctis approached the nearest chair and sat on it. "Well Ignis and the royal soldiers have strict orders from the king to not aid me at all and Prompto… said that he won't talk to me unless I came back to my senses. I'm surprised that you still help me though, thanks Gladiolous for understanding me"

Gladiolous looked away as Noctis stared at him. "The truth is I don't understand you at all, I'm not helping you because I want to but because I have to. I'm your bodyguard and my job is to protect you, If I wasn't, I might be doing what everyone else in the palace is doing."

Noctis swiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned on the chair. "Still, thank you."

"Just doing my job kid."

*knock knock*

"Noct, I already left your dinner upstairs."

….

"Noct, your father is worried about you." Ignis said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Then let him worry, I wouldn't care less."

"Your father is old Noctis and he's not getting any younger."

"I know, that's why I want to end this now so I can return back to my normal life again….if you can call it normal at all"

Ignis sighed, and approached Noctis. "Is there no other way of convincing y-"

Having enough of everybody nagging him already Noctis stood up abruptly making the chair fall down and Ignis to back away a step behind. "I've told you countless of times that nothing's gonna change my mind, not you, not Prompto and not even the king."

Sighing again, Ignis grabbed the chair and put it aside. "Not even Stella?" Ignis risked asking.

"Not even Stella." He replied and walked away and up the stairs.

"Guess he's not eating dinner again huh?" Gladiolous asked as he stood up ready to leave."

"Guess not."

"You think he went to that spot again?"

"Probably."

Noctis isn't fond of gardens but for some reason he feels at ease at one particular garden hidden behind the kingdom of Lucis and unknown to many. Noctis laid inside a gazeebo recalling the event that happened hours ago. They always sided with that assassin, all his friends and even his own father protected her. It's like he's the wrong one for avenging his fiancé, "What do they expect me to do? Smile at her, shake her hands and say that; you killed Stella but it's all right it was not your fault? Bullshit!"

"Not exactly."

Hearing a familiar voice, Noctis sat up quickly and looked at the intruder's pathetic face who was smiling yet sadness was evident in his eyes. Prompto.

"What are you doing here?" Noctis asked looking anywhere but his friend's face. Out of all the people who told him to not kill the assassin, he was the most persistent one which only annoyed him greatly.

"I figured you'd be here." Prompto said scratching his head waiting for the right moment to say something.

"What brings you here? Last time I recall we were in an argument you don't plan to lose." Noctis said rudely like a child who intends not to lose in a quarrel of wits.

"It's late Noctis and its freezing out here, don't you feel cold?"

"Well maybe not because I'm not a blonde man who wears sleeveless shirts outside in the middle of the night."

Prompto laughed awkwardly and sat on the bench beside Noctis who only snorted in reply. "Though I have a clue who might be that person but I'll just pretend I didn't hear tha-"

"I'm sorry"

Prompto blinked twice and looked at Noctis surprisingly, was it just him or did Noctis just apologised? Not sure if he heard it right Prompto replied, "Excuse me?"

"I know that the rest of you are just doing what's best to protect the kingdom."

Still clueless, Prompto asked Noctis. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not that dumb," Noctis stood, his back faced directly at Prompto. "not to realise what the kingdom is currently facing. We are already at war with Niflheim and perhaps Tenebrae a possible threat because of the death of their princess, and if I ever kill Cocoon's so called 'Saviour', that means we're waging a war to them and with their more advance technology than of Nilfheim's and with a fal'Cie aiding them, our chance of maintaining Lucis in peace will certainly be zero."

Overwhelmed of what Noctis just said, Prompto opened and closed his mouth like a fish not sure of what to say. As he froze in his spot, he thought of something to reply and unintentionally said, "Wh-what are you saying Noct?! That's not what-"

"You don't have to hide it anymore, I'm fully aware of the kingdom's situation." Noctis interrupted then walked away leaving a dumb struck Prompto behind.

As minutes passed by, Noctis was finally in his room inside his bathroom having a shower. Though he just came in from a cold night he decided to have a cold shower nonetheless thinking it might rid him of his stress. Noctis stood there not moving an inch thinking of what he's going to do, should he risk his kingdom and his people for the person he loved the most or sacrifice his sanity in return?

Noctis suddenly punched the wall in front of him leaving a dent behind it. Why did it have to be this way? Was he that much of a sinner that the gods lost faith in him and is now punishing him greatly? Was Stella's life worth it just to punish him? Why does it have to be Stella? Why didn't they just kill him instead?

" _Murderer!"_

'This dream again?' Noctis told himself. He looked at his surroundings and realized that he was at his kingdom in a room he's not familiar with.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he sat on the bed.

" _Murderer!"_ Noctis heard and looked at his right and saw the girl he saved but got killed in his first dream. The girl was sat beside him and was smiling at him, the girl's face was unrecognizable as the first one but for some strange reason he could see her smiling directly at him.

"Hey Brother, let's play a game! I'll hide and you'll seek!" The girl said as she stood up happily and stretched her body preparing to run.

"Wait, who are you-" and the girl ran outside the room and turned right so Noctis stood up as well and went outside the room, when he turned to his right the girl was nowhere to be found. He opened the room next to where he was but it was empty, literally, not even a single furniture inside.

" _Murderer!"_

He then went to the next room and realized it was the same as the first room he entered, it was also empty.

" _Murderer!_

And the next.

" _Murderer!"_

And the next.

" _Murderer!"_

And the next room also until he was at the end of the hallway with one room left unopened.

" _Murderer!"_

He placed his right hand in the doorknob and twisted it slowly until it opened. Unlike the other rooms he entered, this room actually had furniture inside it and was actually spacey than the others in addition the girl who he met was crouched on the floor sobbing, and then suddenly he heard a music box play.

He approached the girl slowly and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder who was shaking from sobbing. Why is she crying? Wasn't she happy a minute ago? Did she injure herself? But then again this was only a dream so it wasn't possible.

"Are you alright?" Noctis asked but the girl didn't respond at all and kept sobbing. Sighing, Noctis grabbed the girl and made her face his way, when the girl was completely facing him he let go of her body when he saw red. It was blood, her blood.

"Wh-what happened?" Noctis asked the girl who in return dropped the music box she was holding into the floor.

"Do you hate me?" The girl asked hugging herself, when Noctis tried to grab the girl again she backed away afraid of him.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted shaking her head.

"Wh-why?"

"I thought that you wanted to protect me?" The girl asked still shaking her head but stopped and looked directly at him. "Why did you have to kill me?"

"I-I'm sorry." Noctis said involuntarily. Why was he apologizing? Did he really kill her and felt guilty? Before Noctis can realise the thought of why he was apologizing his body was twisted hardly and was punched straight into his face, and it hurt, was this reality? It wasn't supposed to hurt like this. Noctis looked behind him but saw no one.

"Murderer!" The voice sounded familiar to Noctis and when he looked in front of him to whom the voice belonged to, his eyes widened with shock.

"Prompto?" Prompto was holding the girl in his arms that was lifeless like a doll who was covered with blood. Prompto was glaring at Noctis and was seething with anger, it was actually the first time he saw Prompto look that intimidating, not even in his dreams. He usually wore that dumb smiling face.

"Your sorry is not gonna bring her back Noctis!" Prompto shouted while the lightning roared violently outside the window, the girl then slowly turned into crystal until she was fully one.

" _Wake-"_

"Why did you have to kill her!" Prompto shouted at Noctis, tears pouring down from his face.

" _Noct… Wake.."_

"Murderer! I won't ever forgive you!" The ground suddenly started shaking violently taking Prompto and the girl away from him and down the castle.

"Wake up!"

Noctis opened his eyes and saw all his friends looking at him worriedly. "So I was really dreaming, but the pain though?"

"Sorry it was me!" Prompto said apologizing. "I thought that you were having a seizure so I slapped you. It wasn't that hard…. Was it?"

"Actually it hurt so much that I thought someone punched me, you sure there's no meaning behind it?" Noctis smirked while touching his left cheek. "You know Prompto, I had a very weird dream."

"How weird was it?" Ignis asked.

"Weird enough that Prompto was seething with anger." Noctis said seriously then closed his eyes still tired after all that sleep he had, and then everyone was silent for a minute until Gladiolous broke the ice.

"I think that the fact that you are currently naked beneath that bedsheet is weirder."

 **Character Corner!**

So what really happened to Noctis?

Noctis: So why the hell am I butt naked? Don't tell me you guys?

Gladiolous: Woah, hold there kid. We were supposed to invite you to an early practice.

Prompto: We knocked on your door for five minutes but you didn't answer so Ignis got worried and ordered Gladiolous to kick your door open.

Ignis: and when we entered your room you were nowhere to be found so we looked inside your bathroom to see you lying down on the floor while the shower was running. And you were naked.

Noctis looked to his right and saw his door broken into pieces. Probably not from a kick, most likely from a sword.

Noctis: Aside from my broken door, who carried me all the way to my bed?

Prompto: …

Gladiolous: …

Ignis: …

Noctis: …

 **What really happened:**

Gladiolous: Fuck my eyes! Why is this kid butt naked?!

Prompto: Oh my God! I won't be able to marry her anymore!

Ignis: I think I'm going to be sick.

Prompto: Who's gonna carry him to the bed?

Gladiolous: Not me, there's no way I'm gonna carry a naked man to his bed. Let's just call some soldiers to do the task.

Ignis: Noctis is still a _prince_ , it'll probably be humiliating to him that aside from us, someone saw him naked and this might even probably affect the morale of the soldiers. Prompto, get me a towel and put it in his hips.

Prompto took a towel and covered his eyes with his hand and blindly aimed for Noctis' hip which perfectly fell atop of it.

Ignis: Gladiolous you take Noctis' both arms while me and Prompto will take both legs.

Prompto: I'll take the arms! Gladiolous switch with me!

Gladiolous: No way in hell I will!

Ignis: Just take the other leg Prompto, you're too weak to take the top.


	6. Chapter VI: Branded once again part I

**Chapter VI: Branded once again part I.**

"To your left!" I calmly shouted at Hope who looked to his left only to find out that I was about to kick him but then he crossed both of his arms in front of him which served as a shield, I then reappeared behind him and pointed my blade behind his back by an inch and then smirked. "You lose again… Director."

"Stop it Light, it's weird when you call me that." Hope laughed lightly then sat on the floor, he wiped the sweat off his forehead using the back of his hand and then clutched his shirt trying to calm his breathing. "I'm really am no match to you Light. You're too strong!"

I sat on the floor behind Hope and leaned my back to his, our sweats went through to our shirts mixing together and I didn't mind it a bit. For a guy, he does smell good. I laid my blade beside me and used my shirt to wipe the sweat that dared to trickle down my face though it's nothing compared to Hope's who was sweating horribly, may it be that he moved more than me or maybe because he was just plainly a guy, I don't know.

"I think we would have been evenly match if I wasn't a l'Cie, also I was given a handicap, you're not as good as I in terms of using a blade."

"What?!" Hope said surprised, Hope held his head upward trying to look behind which slightly bumped into mine. "No way Light, you are really stronger than me even without the help of being a l'Cie. You're stronger than you think Light, be more confident in yourself."

"I am confident of myself Hope, thank you very much, it's just that it's not fair to compare our abilities when I'm clearly with the advantage of being a l'Cie."

"Honestly speaking, without any consideration, you really are far more stronger than I am. I know what exceeds of my abilities Light, and I'm fully aware of where my limit lies, and with that said I'm far from protecting you."

"Hope I already to you-"

"May I see your mark Light?" Hope said not making me finish what I was gonna tell him. Hope then turned around and faced me seriously, intent clear in his eyes. Sensing Hope's uneasiness, I sighed then turned my body facing him. I grabbed the collar of my shirt and gently tucked it down until my l'Cie mark greeted Hope fully, a little of cleavage showing in the process.

"It slightly opened again Light, just two more until the eye is fully opened. Don't you think now is the time to tell Serah about it? Prolong this much longer and you'll really become a C'ieth." Hope said truthfully.

"So I really won't make it until Serah's wedding huh?" sigh, I can't imagine how'll Serah react to this. "I'm sure she'll say something like postpone her wedding, I can't do that. Serah and Snow has been planning this for years, I'm not that selfish of a sister as to ruin this special event." I sighed again as I held Hope's hand who gladly held back. Such a nice kid he is.

"It's not your fault that it is going too fast, it has only been a month since you knew your focus. It's unfair I know, but Etro might have a reason why it was too sudden Light."

I let go of Hope's hand who was hesitant to, or was it just my imagination? I then stood up and stretched my body like a cat would and offered my hand to Hope who gladly accepted it. "I'll be leaving tonight Hope, and I'll be bidding farewell to them by the time I'll go."

Hope nearly fell as I said this, clumsy as always, was it really that surprising? "What do you mean Light? By the time you go? Won't it be too sudden for their part?"

"It might but I know their stronger than that, I just don't want to tell them first hand and see them unhappy all day. I at least want to see them smile today; I'll go by midnight today anyway."

"Then why are you here with me today?"

"Well you're my charge right? or might I say, we stand at the same ground now. You're as important to me as to Serah; you're like a family to me." As I said this Hope seemed to have lost all the energy he just had and let my hand go.

"Right, I always forget that. Anyway, would you let me join all of you today? I just, I just want to be with you as long as I can today too, if that is really okay with you?"

I sighed and smiled at Hope, he really doesn't realise anything does he? "Sure you can come with us; you don't even need to ask for my permission, you're always welcome to come along."

"Thanks."

"Sure no problem, meet us by Bodhum's beach side by twelve sharp, remember I don't tolerate tardiness."

Laughing, Hope replied "Yes ma'am!"

"Hmmn, which do you prefer? The white one or the black one?"" Serah said looking at me excitedly.

"I think they will both look good on you." I said nonchantly while flipping on a magazine about fun activities in Bodhum's beach side.

"What are you talking about sis? I meant for you! I have plenty enough thank you."

"Do I really have to? I mean I can just wear a short and a tee, it's not like there's a dress code." I said as I closed the magazine and put it away in my satchel.

"What do you mean a short and a tee? Lightning, we're gonna go on the beach and you're gonna wear a what? Just pick one, or do you want me to pick one for you?" Serah smirked evily, she's probably gonna pick something that I would soon regret so I said my choice.

I snatched the white one on Serah's left hand who in return just smiled at me. "The white one it is! The fitting room is nearby the counter, you should try it first and see if it fits."

Nodding, I went to the fitting room to see that all the stalls were empty so I took last one and entered inside. I dropped my satchel on the floor and hanged the white bathing suit I picked and started to undress myself. When I finally put the bathing suit on, I inspected myself on the mirror to see if it perfectly fits me or not. The bathing suit was in two pieces and showed too much skin but comparing it to the others, this is probably the most decent one. I was about to take it off when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Lightning are you done yet? Let me take a look!" Serah shouted excitedly so I just frowned and opened the door to see Serah wearing one too, I thought she said she had plenty? "Wow Lightning it totally fits you! You look like a model!"

Hearing what Serah said, I closed the door and started taking off the bathing suit to change back to my clothes. When I was already finished, I opened the door to see Serah sitting on a chair waiting for me. "Finished already? Well that was incredibly fast."

Laughing, Serah took the bathing suit in my hand and went to the counter, "You're just slow Lightning."

"Well it was my first time to go on a fitting room and fit myself some clothes or rather bathing suits." As I said this, Serah dropped the coins the clerk gave her so I helped her pick it up.

"Wow, this is a lot of first Lightning, first time you've fit a cloth, wore a bathing suit and first time you're gonna go swimming on Bodhum's beach side! Isn't this amazing!?" Serah said excitedly as she took both of our purchase and excited with a big smile on her face. Just thinking of saying her the truth later makes my heart ache but knowing the consequence of not following my Focus will be greater.

"Be prepared, I'm gonna show you why they call me the Dessert Sahagin when I was still in the Guardian Corps."

At this, Serah just laughed, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards another shop. "Oh now really? How thrilling then, I bet you're as fast as your name goes by."

"Don't compliment me too much, I may get used to it." I smirked as we entered another shop, actually it was a…Servant Cafe? What the hell? As we entered, a boy who was wearing a butler costume and a girl in a maid costume greeted us, the maid escorted us to a table while the boy took our orders.

As the boy gave us their menu which I took cautiously, Serah was about to order but I stopped her and whispered at her. "Hey Serah, what is with this café? It totally looks suspicious."

"You're being rude Lightning, if you're not going to order then I will order for you." Serah looked back to the boy and smiled, "Two Jumbo Parfait and two Soufflés please."

The boy wrote our order and took the menu and replied, "As you wish Mistress." and then walked away.

"M-M-Mistress?!" I said too loudly making some of the staff look at me.

The girl who escorted us went to our table and asked what the matter was so Serah apologised saying it was my first time being here which the girl just giggled and went to her duties again.

"Lightning you're too loud, you're disturbing the people." Serah scolded me and it looked like she was the older sibling, so I just stayed quiet and waited for our order patiently. As we were waiting, I sensed someone staring at us so I looked for the perpetrator and saw the boy who took our order staring at us. When he saw that I caught him staring he looked away and continued to wipe the table that was obviously already spotless.

"Hey Serah, I think that boy is staring at you." I said, so Serah looked at the boy then at me and smiled. "I don't think he's looking at me at all Lightning, I'm already a regular here and he never once stared at me.

Bewildered, I looked at Serah intently, my right eye twitching. "Are you telling me I'm lying?" I asked her trying not to show the irritation in my voice.

"Hahaha, seriously Lightning you're so oblivious of your own self. What I was trying to imply was that he was not looking at me but at you."

I was about to reply at Serah but then the boy who we we're talking about came with our order, he was looking rather, nervous. "Y-your orders are served," the boy said and set the parfaits and then the soufflés on our table, after he was finished he bowed to Serah then to me and smiled at me. "I hope it satisfies your tastes M'lady." And then the boy scurried away hurriedly hitting a chair in the process. He sure was clumsy, reminds of Hope when he was still a kid.

When he was away I looked at the parfaits shockingly, it was really large. "Hey Serah, how do you expect me to finish all of this?"

"Just taste it and you'll know."

Doubting what Serah said I took a spoonful of the parfait and took a bite. As my taste bud absorbed the flavour of the parfait, my eyes widen and were filled with astonishment; I looked at Serah to see that she was grinning at me widely.

"Told you."

"Okay I admit this is really flavourful." I told Serah who doubtly looked at me. "Okay you got me it's delicious…..actually it's mouth-watering."

"Right? They have the best desserts here in Bodhum or maybe on Cocoon, try their soufflé it's their best seller."

I followed Serah's words and took a bite of the soufflé and was speechless. The flavour along with the moist of the soufflé exploded inside of my mouth which was begging for more. "Serah you really did it, starting today this is my favourite place."

When we finished eating I called for our tab and the boy and the girl who served us approached us. "M'lady, the desserts are on the house." The boy said bowing gently.

"Oh really? Thank you very muc-"

"No thank you, I'm fully capable of paying for our desserts." I said while I looked at Serah who only pouted.

"But M'lady I insist, this is little compared to what you have done to save Cocoon." The boy insisted with outmost earnest making it hard to not accept the offer but I held my stand.

"I never intended to be repaid, it was own decision so you don't have to be polite, and it wasn't I who saved Cocoon but my dear friends Fang and Vanille, they're the one who you should be repaying not me"

"Please excuse me, but M'lady, we won't ever be at ease until you accept our token of gratitude." The boy kept on insisting so I just sighed.

"Okay I'll accept it, but just this once, next time I come here I want to be treated like the other customers here." The boy and the girl was about to smile but I spoke again, "but first I would like to meet the chef who baked the soufflés, it was love at first bite." I smirked but then the boy started to blush like a cherry and was forming words incoherently.

"I-I-I, s-soufflé bake, the one." The boy started awkwardly, honestly, he is acting rather suspiciously.

"I'm sorry mistress, what the owner is trying to say is that he's the one who bakes the soufflés in our café." The girl said laughing gently at the boy beside her who can't even speak straight. Do I really look intriguing?

Sensing that the boy was still not on his best condition to answer straight I asked the girl instead. "Isn't he rather young to run a business?"

The girl was hesitating to answer so I decided to just let it go but the boy beat me to it.

"My father, passed away last year due to an accident. He was a great patisserie and out of all of his desserts I particularly liked his soufflés, I'm not really good at baking but I tried my hardest to replicate his soufflé, I swear if you tasted his, mine will be an embarrassment"

As the boy finished talking I stood up and started heading for the exit with Serah trailing behind me apologizing to the young owner. I opened the door and was about to exit but stopped midway making Serah bump behind me. I took out some bills and put in on an empty table. "The soufflé I fell in love with was not of your father's but of yours. For now I'm not gonna accept your token of gratitude but promise me this, the next time I come here I want you to serve me your soufflé with confidence because it really was the best I had, I'm sure you made your father proud."

When we were finally out Serah poked me behind my back and smiled at me. "Wow Lightning, that speech was incredible. Remember our conversation earlier before our orders were served?" I nodded and Serah continued. "That boy probably has a crush on you before but I think that he's now madly in love with you."

"Stop talking nonsense."

"Where are Light and Serah? It's past mid noon, Light said to be here exactly at twelve sharp, something might have happened to them."

"Come on kid stop being a worrywart, they're just taking their time, their ladies after all."

"But Light said-"

"They can manage, come with me and I'm gonna hook you up to some babes' bet'cha they'll like you too."

"What are you saying?! I'm fine thank you, and for your information I already have Light!"

"You already have me?"

Hope looked behind him nervously his head spinning thinking of what to alibi "W-were talking about having a match on beach volleyball an-and we were arguing because I said that he should team up with Serah and I already have you yet Snow kept on insisting that men should team up and make the girls see that we were the alpha." Hope said his head spinning widly.

"Well, that was long." Lightning said uninterested and glared at Snow threatingly. "So you wanted to play Alpha male huh?" Lightning approached Snow and took the black scarf off his head irritated of his get-up. "Don't worry Snow, I'll show you what an Alpha really looks like."

Snow sensing the threat gulped then looked at Serah then at Lightning. "Serah and I are a team; you don't want her to get hurt don't you." Snow said smiling nervously while slowly hiding behind Serah, out of all the things Hope could have said.

Lightning put her arms around Hope and pointed her thumb on herself while Hope on the other hand was silently apologizing at Snow for the lie he just said. "I'll be teaming up with Hope here," Lightning smirked evilly at Snow who was clearly scared of the aura surrounding her now, the true face of an Alpha. "Get ready to face all the balls Goliath; you don't want you're pretty wife to get hurt now don't you?"

Lightning approach a group of teens who were playing beach volleyball and asked if they could play one game which they gladly agreed, it's not every day that they get to see some action from the former heroes of Cocoon.

Serah and Snow went to the other side of the net and so did Lightning and Hope. A kid asked who was going to serve so Lightning raised his right hand and caught the ball that the kid threw at her with ease. Lightning readied her stance and prepared to serve the ball waiting the starting whistle. When the whistle was blown, she jumped and stroked the ball towards Snow who was glad that he missed it because the ball made a crater in the sand.

"Lightning team one point, Snow team zero point!" the referee shouted using a mini megaphone.

"Hey sis you're making the sand fly everywhere! Won't you control your strength at all? I mean this isn't a battlefield right?" Snow asked taking the ball from the sand readying to serve.

"Then don't miss it." Lightning smirked at him clearly enjoying the game.

Snow served the ball which Lightning easily strike back to them and again, was missed.

"Lightning team two points, Snow team zero point!"

Snow was about to get the ball but Serah took it before he can. "Snow we're a team remember? Don't mind me, I'm actually good at this." Serah said hugging the ball and returned to her place, as the referee blew the whistle she served the ball skilfully to Hope's side who stroke it back to Snow. Seeing where the ball was going, Snow ran to his left and strokes it towards lightning who gracefully strikes it back to Serah. Snow was about to ran to her but Serah was able to block it and went to the other side but as Serah saw Lightning run towards the net it was too late. Lightning defended back.

"Lightning team three points, Snow team zero point!"

"I guess I'm still no match for Lightning huh?" Serah asked handing the ball to Snow who gave her a thumb up.

"I didn't know you were that good! You went beyond my expectation good job!" Snow said giving Serah a wide grin who in return smiled at him.

" _Hey, I know the saviour is pretty as hell but I didn't know she was this sexy!"_ Hope heard as they were taking a water brake, at first there were at least ten expectators but now there was a crowd of about a hundred people. _"Yeah I mean look at her, with her height, she totally looks like a model."_ Hope looked to his right and saw two teenagers looking beside him, definitely Lighting, Hope looked to his left and saw Lightning pouring cold water to herself and realized something. He was so engrossed on the alibi and the game that he forgot they were in the beach meaning Lightning would be wearing a swimsuit, he thought that Lightning would just wear a tee but he thought wrong. Lightning was wearing a two piece purple swimsuit that did no good at hiding her majestic figure. Hope was speechless and stared at her until Lightning snapped her fingers in front of him surprising him.

"Hey Hope you okay?" Lightning asked him ready to go to her position but was waiting for him. "You look stiff, here have my water." Lightning said and handed her water to him who Hope took unsure of what to do with it since he already drank too much. He opened the bottle and drank all of its contents making Lightning satisfied. "You sure you okay? Your body is a little red, if you want you can rest here, I can win by myself anyway."

Hearing this, Hope snapped out of himself and stood up abruptly. "I-I'm fine as a behemoth! I can still keep going until tomorrow!" Lightning laughed at Hope's enthusiasm and went to her position in the field.

"Lightning team seven points, Snow team one points!"

"Lightning team thirteen points, Snow team three points!"

"Lightning team twenty five points, Snow team five points! Lightning team wins the game! Let's give them a round of applause for the great game they just gave! This is once in a lifetime guys so lucky for you if you had just watch this event! And again thank you!"

Hearing the crowds cheer, Lightning went to the other side and hugged Serah complimenting her for the good game then looked to her side and saw Snow smiling awkwardly at her.

Snow grinned awkwardly at Lightning then scratched the back of his head then sighed. "Hahaha looks like we lost, I'm sorry I knew you were already the Alpha without the match."

"No its okay, I should be the one apologizing. You see, I already knew it anyway in the first place."

Lightning walked away to Hope before Snow can ask her what she meant, he was confused, she knows? What, that she was already Alpha without the match? Snow thought for a minute, there was something weird, totally weird. Did Lightning just apologize to him, to him of all the people? Now that was a first.

Lightning approached Hope and lifted her fist at him waiting for him to do the same. Hope did the same and slowly lifted his fist at her; he was looking away at her his sight cast downward like he was avoiding something. Lightning scowled, was there something wrong, they did win right? Lightning stared at him but bump her fist anyway, the moment their fist met each other Hope quickly withdrew his fist to his side still looking down at the ground.

"Hope are you upset, if you want I can lend you an ear?" Lightning asked withdrawing her hand herself while Hope kept looking at anything at her, something is definitely bothering him and she's going to find out what. "Hope, I'm warning you to say what's bothering or else…"

Hearing this Hope quickly glances at her and regrets it, Lightning locked eyes with him and when he was about to look away Lightning holds his chin forcing him to look at her eyes.

"Uhhh Light…. I…" Hope tried hard to look away from her but failed, he wasn't sure if it has something to with the authority she held or her eyes were just too alluring to avoid like a magnet trying to pull him closer, he would have unknowingly let his face get closer to hers if her hand wasn't trying to hold his face in place preventing it from moving anywhere.

"Hope I know you and I know you're avoiding me, it pains me to see you hiding your problems to me."

Hope finally stills his face from moving, he looked down at the ground for a second then looks at her with determined eyes then looks away again from her, his face getting redder every second then finally sighed.

"Light it's just that…I'm not used to seeing you in a b-b-b-bathing s-suit!" Hope finally confessed, Lightning removed her hand from his face and crossed her arms. "Like I thought it doesn't suit me at all, I already told Serah about it but she just wouldn't listen-"

Hope snatches Lightning's hand from her and looks at her intently, his eyes reflected determination while his face said otherwise. "Light you look beautiful, you always did it's just that…don't mind me I'm just… embarrassed that's all. I bet I look pathetic to you huh?" Hope asked not

Blinking, Lightning covered her mouth with her fist trying hard to stifle her laughter. "Yeah you do look pathetic." Hearing this Hope looked away dejectedly and was about to excuse himself until Lightning called his attention. "It really looked like a ridiculous confession for a minute." As Lightning continued Hope became depressed, so much for impressing Lightning, in the end it was worse than he thought. "But you did look cute back there…really cute, I kind of like it. I think you should be more embarrassed often, you might woe some ladies here and there."

Nothing registered in Hope's mind but the word 'cute', he quickly forgot how Lightning jokingly told him pathetic or how she unintentionally thought it was like a ridiculous confession; all it mattered to him is how Lightning told him he was cute.

 **Character corner**

How the conversion ended…..

Hope: _She said I was cute. She said I was cute. She said I was cute. She said I was cute. She said I was cute._ (Hope kept repeating to himself.)

Lightning: You remind me of my neighbour's puppy, he was so shy yet very determined, it was really cute.

Hope: _I think I've still got a chance to win her heart…Just have to keep doing what I'm doing, you can do it Hope!_

-A meter away from them-

Snow: Hey Serah, your sister can really be cruel sometime huh?

Serah: Yeah I know, poor Hope….being compared to a puppy. That Lightning…..really.

Snow: But I think he liked it.

Serah: I don't think he heard how he reminded her of our neighbour's puppy though.

-After minutes passed-

Hope: Hey guys, I think Lightning is starting to like me…in a romantic way.

Snow: Y-yeah sure. (Sweat drop)

Serah: Haha (Sweat drop)

Hope: …..

Snow: …..

Serah: …..


	7. Chapter VII: Departures part I

**Chapter VII: Departures part I.**

"Shit! I didn't know we'll be under attack so soon." Noctis said as he wiped the blood that trickled from his forehead. He knew that Niflheim would attack them soon but he never though that it'd be too soon. He looked at his right and saw soldiers hiding on the wall from Niflheim's attack, some injured and some are even dead. He clicked his tongue frustrated of the situation in front of him.

"Damn it we're not ready for this! We need backup ASAP, call some reinforcements!" Gladiolus shouted on a soldier. This was not going too well he knew that, many were dead be it soldiers or civillians. He punched the wall he once leaned on leaving a dent on it and punched it again the dent no longer there and was replaced by small hole. This was the worst case scenario.

"S-sir! There are no more reinforcements available, most of them were bombed and killed and the one's left are mostly focused on civilian evacuation sir! The soldier replied saluting to his superior despite of the situation.

Gladiolus grabbed his great sword and was ready to charge but a call interrupted him, he cursed one last time and answered his phone and was not surprised that Ignis actually called him in the middle of a battle. "I know you called because of something important but you do know that protecting Noctis is far more important right?" Gladiolus said as he peeked on the enemy soldiers who didn't show signs of ceasefire.

"I know, that's why I called you, listen….this is a direct order from the King so I need you to listen carefully and obey to what I'm going to tell you. Abandon everything you're doing and rendezvous with Prompto and I to the location I'm going to send you, bring the Prince with you and I repeat….abandon everything you're doing….."

"Abandon? What about the kingdom? The soldiers here are already outnumbered and overpowered , I….don't know if leaving them is the best choice, some have died and many are dying, leaving them would be heartless-"

"Gladiolus I order you to bring Noctis to safety." Gladiolus' eyes widened, Ignis never ordered him once let alone use a commanding tone. "Please….we need Noctis alive." Ignis pleaded to Gladiolus. Gladiolus held his knuckles together thinking hard.

"Can I at least have a word with the King?"

00000

"Stop it Gladiolus my kingdom needs me!" Noctis shouted as he kept struggling at Gladiolus' tight hold on him. "This is an order release me now!" Noctis continued struggling as Gladiolus showed no signs of letting go. "What the hell's wrong with you?! . . -" and as easy as that Gladiolus let go of Noctis who fell on the ground, Noctis glared at him ready to stand up but Gladiolus pointed his great sword to Noctis' face.

"If you're gonna go back to the kingdom you gonna' have to fight with me first because I wouldn't stop until you give up." Gladiolus replied as he put away his weapon, away from Noctis' face and waited till Noctis got up and made a fighting stance that mimicked his; he did teach him how to fight when he was still a kid.

"I don't know what's your deal Gladiolus but I'm going to defeat you and let me back to the kingdom, I'm not that that young boy back then…I'm gonna show you…the power of the next ruler of Lucis!" Noctis shouted as he got up and called a sword which he grabbed and threw at Gladiolus who easily dodge it so Noctis took this chance and teleported behind Gladiolus' and prepared to strike but Gladiolus defended himself, his sword clashing with Noctis in the process.

Noctis added his strength but Gladiolus stood his ground unaffected by Noctis' power, in terms of strength he did excel Noctis' but Noctis was still young and still unexperienced leading to much more improvement in the future and Gladiolus knew it well that Noctis was soon surpassing him. "Why are you doing this Gladio'!" Noctis spat as he looked at his former mentor now bodyguard slash friend. "You're stalling precious time that I seriously need right now!"

Noctis jumped back and called for his favourite sword and charged towards Gladiolus who only stood at his previous spot so Noctis stopped before he could literally cut Gladiolus to half. Noctis withdrew his sword and punched Gladiolus lightly on his chest glaring at the ground. "I-I don't know what your deal is." Noctis said as punched Gladiolus' chest lightly again. "You told me that you're going to fight with me until I gave up but…you didn't even showed signs of attacking me and just stood there like a fool." Noctis said as he looked at his eyes looking for an answer but found none. "And now you won't talk to me, I need to know what's happening Gladiolus so I can understand. Please, I need you to tell me."

Gladiolus looked at Noctis and placed his hand at Noctis' shoulder respectfully responding to his feelings and silently apologising to Ignis. "Ignis told me not to tell you before we meet with him and Prompto but since you insist of knowing the truth, I'll tell you everything I know.

0000

"Hey Lightning, I didn't know you were a l'Cie, hell I didn't even knew that anyone could turn into any l'Cie again! I mean you locked up all fal'Cie from human contact." Sazh flipped out as he piloted his airship despite of his false astonishment of the situation he just discovered. "Why haven't you told any of us? What? Did'ya think that we're just gonna, don't know, just magically find it out? And here I thought that Etro rid us out of being l'Cie's but in the end just to find out that that you turned into one again?!" Sazh said, he was so engrossed at Lightning's situation that he even mistakenly tuned up the wrong clutch.

Sighing, Lightning took a seat behind Sazh and looked away from to the window and replied. "One at a time."

Noticing that Lightning has no intent of answering any of Sazh answers, he took the liberty and answered for her. "Don't worry Sazh she didn't even tell Serah about it until earlier, I myself would have probably found it just now if I have not discovered it beforehand. Lightning she, you know, had a choice whether to accept being a l'Cie. She didn't really like turning back into a l'Cie again, she did said after all, that she choose her own destiny and not anyone but despite all of that…she chose to be one. I kept pestering her to at least tell me why but she kept dodging the question saying that no one's forcing her to and that she wanted to do this with a clean conscience." Hope also took a seat beside Lightning silently asking her if he could still continue, seeing her nod, he continued to tell Sazh of the situation. "About not telling us sooner, Light didn't want to interfere at our new life, she wanted us to stay happy without thinking what will happen tomorrow. Sazh, consider that she told us sooner, what do you think you would have done?"

"I probably would have pondered about it day after day trying to think ways I could help her. I probably would even be with her right now if I was prepared"

"My thoughts exactly, she didn't want that on her conscience, she wanted us our freedom, to be rid of pain and suffering."

"But isn't it still the same saying it to us now? We'll still be worried; nothing will change except that we'll be worrying later than sooner"

Hope smiled to himself, it was really hard convincing Lightning at first. "I'll be taking the blame for that. You know Light's plan was to go alone and keep it to herself until she finishes her focus and then tell it to us. I was the one who persuaded her saying that she wasn't being selfish to herself but to all her friends who she promised to be with until the end-"

"I don't need all of you to be there physically with me, all I need is support and pray that all is according to Etro's will." Lightning said appreciating Hope's help. "And this Focus….it'll be done before you know it."

Turning his head behind him, Sazh glanced at Lightning, a lot of questions still unanswered. "By the way, what's your focus supposed to be?"

Grimacing, Lightning thought for a second not comfortable of the question being asked but still complied. "My focus is to he-"

*BOOM*

Sazh stopped the airship before it can hit the mortar that was launched on their way. "What the hell?"

" _This is airspace control, you're airship is near the borders of Lucis. There is a war ongoing with Lucis and Niflheim, we're giving you a warning, back off or we'll take down your airship. This is not an emergency protocol, I repeat this is not an emergency protocol, we_ _ **will**_ _take down your airship."_ A voice said on Sazh's radio.

Sazh grabbed his microphone and was about to reply but Lightning caught his hand and immediately stopped and looked at Lightning.

"It's okay Sazh, me and Hope will just have to jump down so after that, turn back immediately." Lightning said as she grabbed her satchel and opened the emergency hatch. She looked behind her and stared at Hope who also readied his satchel. "Hope this is your last chance, I'm not forcing you to come with me, and it's okay to back down before it's too late."

Hope looked down and held the strap of his satchel strongly, "You're not forcing me Light, I… want to do this with you. I just don't want you to disappear again-"

Lightning turned her back to Hope and held to the open hatch for support contemplating whether to just jump or argue with Hope. "I promise you I won't disappear again even if it's the last thing I would do." Lightning then let go of the door and was about to jump but Hope embraced her with his left arm and the other on the wall so the both of them wouldn't fall off unannounced.

"I don't think you know Light but I'm really selfish, truth is I'm doing this for myself, a reassurance I don't know but I have made up my mind the first I time I knew of your situation and I promised myself that I'll be with you till the end."

They didn't know that Sazh was standing behind them until he spoke. "Ahhh, to be young again."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Lightning asked as she was about to look behind her but Hope was shoved forcefully behind her and was too late to see what Sazh just have done. He pushed them off.

" **All of us will be praying for you so we will not forgive you if you don't come back!"**

0000

"You okay Hope?" Lightning asked as they walked through the forest into Lucis, they were far away from the border; at least an hour of running at full speed but Hope was not a l'Cie anymore limiting his past capabilities.

"I'm sorry Light, it turns out I'm a liability, maybe…it would have been better if I stayed in Cocoon huh?" Hope said as he slowed his pace somewhat ashamed of himself for slowing Lightning down. He was the one who was so eager to accompany her yet he had done nothing but be a hindrance.

Lightning stopped at her tracks and looked at Hope, her eyes gleaming with understanding. Hope had also stopped, looking away at Lightning he kicked a small pebble to distract himself of the awkward silence. "Somehow this happened before?" she asked.

"It wasn't the same, back then I had the capabilities but didn't know how to execute it but now…..all I'm doing is slowing you down."

Smiling slightly, Lightning approached Hope who was still looking away at her and hugged him then let go when she knew that Hope had his attention on her. She pointed a finger on her head and smirked at him. "You're smart right? Then use that brain of yours to help me."

"Light-"

"I need you." Lightning paused as she held Hope's face looking at his seemingly glowing emerald eyes that the moonlight caused. "I probably would have broken down if you weren't here with me, hell I'm not even sure how I'm gonna face him exactly."

"So in other words, I'm like your emotional support?"

"If you want to put it that way, but I'd rather call it like you're my Guardian…" Lightning let go of Hope's face and looked away. "I know its cliché and all so it's okay to laugh."

Hope chuckled lowly and noticed that Lightning glared at him playfully. "I didn't mean it literally!"

"N-no, rather I was laughing at myself. I just can't seem to figure out how good you are at bending somebody's words instead of yours, and here I thought that I was supposed to be the smart one, not that I'm implying you're not."

"And you just unknowingly admitted that I'm the reason what made you laughed."

"Oh now did I?"

"Yeah you just did."

Hope gently smiled at Lightning all his past insecurities gone, he wasn't sure but Lightning somehow changed, a change that he wanted to explore and discover yet afraid to uncover. Hope was already an adult, already nineteen and going twenty after a few months. He stood at least two centimetres taller than Lightning yet he felt that he could tower her easily. For the past three years he thought Lightning became a crystal alongside Fang and Vanille yet for some reason he just couldn't believe it without proof because he remember seeing her turn into one but Serah strengthened his theory that Lightning didn't in fact turned into crystal. If there's no way he could bring back Fang, Vanille and his mother, at least let him have Lightning. If she was gone too, he might have ended something he didn't want to go further to.

Hope looked at Lightning's back as she continued to walk and accidentally stared at her hips as it swayed left and right somehow tempting him, and when he realized that he was unintentionally staring longer than normal he looked away; a blush forming all over his face.

"By the way Light, there's a war between Niflheim and Lucis going on huh? How we suppose to meet them?"

"There's no other way….we'll just have to interrogate everyone."

0000

"Lucis is….Lucis is in flames."

"Noctis we have to get moving, we can't waste any more time."

Noctis gritted his teeth in frustration. His Kingdom is falling and his father is… "Father…."

Gladiolus looked away from Noctis somewhat feeling his sorrow. He knew of the war with Niflheim but he never thought that it would come to this.

"If only I was stronger then…then this wouldn't have happened."

Gladiolus started walking while Noctis only stood in top of a cliff overlooking the situation of his kingdom. He was weak; he didn't have the power to protect his kingdom, the power to defeat the assassin and the power to save Stella.

"Noctis watch out!"

Noctis looked to his right and saw a wild behemoth who stroked him with its paw sending him flying down the cliff. He called a sword to his hand and threw it back to the behemoth to teleport then he grabbed the sword again and attacked the behemoth but it clawed him sending him flying to Gladiolus's side, luckily he used his swords to make a defensive barrier.

"Noctis you okay?" Gladiolus asked as he went behind Noctis alert to his surroundings. They were ambushed by a pack of wild behemoths, five individuals to be exact. This was a serious problem, behemoths are strong creatures and it's hard enough to kill one individual let alone five individuals. It'll still even be impossible even if they were with Ignis and Prompto; the only plausible choice was to escape. "Noctis I'm going to distract the behemoths so when you see an opening I want you to teleport and get away as far as here the best you can.

"Are you kidding me?! Don't do this Gladiolus!"

"There's no other choice! It's either you live and I die or we both die! You're safety is top priority!"

"Bullshit! Ignis said that we rendezvous with them together and I'll keep it that way till the end-"

A behemoth ran to Noctis' side clawing both him and Gladiolus', too late to notice it, Noctis' side bled from the attack making him kneel down and clutch his wound. Gladiolus on the other end suffered worse, he was bleeding heavily in his stomach and was unable to move anymore. Seeing this, Noctis went to Gladiolus' side and brought out a healing potion from his pocket and forced Gladiolus to drink all of it. Sensing another attack, Noctis made a barrier for the both of them but the behemoth kept on attacking it until another one joined.

"Damnit, I can't hold on much any longer."

"Noc..Noctis….I beg you, please ran away until you still can. T-this is the per…fect distraction. I can see an opening, use it t-to teleport away from here." Gladiolus said. The wound on his stomach has stopped bleeding but the wound has yet to close.

"No I wouldn't leave you behind! Don't let me lose you too!"

One last pounce, the barrier Noctis made broke preventing him from defending himself and Gladiolus from the behemoths attack. Noctis closed his eyes and hugged Gladiolus protecting him from the behemoths harm and was ready to take the damage but was surprised when it didn't came.

Looking up, he saw the behemoths fall down one by one somehow relief that they were saved.

"That was close, if we weren't here by now the both of you would have been dead." Noctis heard the person say as he started losing conscience, he was so worried at Gladiolus that he forgot to even heal himself.

"You're too harsh…..are injured…"

"Hey you….dead?" he heard a female voice say until he really lost his conscience and fell asleep. He hadn't had the time to look at the person's face but he somehow felt ecstatic, she was like an angel, despite of her harsh words, ready to take him away and he let himself be.

0000

 **Character corner**

So how did Hope landed by himself despite not being a l'Cie?

Hope: L-Light I don't think I can land by myself!

Lightning: Grab my hand Hope!

Hope: L-Light…..

0000

Lightning: Hope what's wrong? You look flustered.

Hope: I'm fine…haha.

Lightning: You sure you're okay?

Hope: Y-yeah I'm sure… _it's just that I'm so embarrassed how you carried me bridal style when we we're falling down._

Lightning: Did you just say something Hope?

Hope: No it's nothing, I just felt like I was the Damsel in distress that's all.


	8. Chapter VIII: Canon pt I

**Chapter VIII: Canon part I.**

"A piece for her he performed

A time he desired he preserved

A smile he knew is now gone

A girl he loved he now forgot"

0000

"Hey…wake-…." Noctis heard a little girl say; was he sleeping or was he wide awake; he doesn't know. It looks like a dream but felt real.

"….Wake up.." He heard it again but now louder, he opened his eyes only to be surprised; it was that little girl again, that little girl who have been haunting his nightmares. Stella.

"Really Noct, you're the one who wanted to play the piano with me yet you….you're slacking!" the girl shouted which made Noctis cover his ears, was Stella this loud when she was little?

"Come on, are we gonna play the piano? If not I'll just play with Prompt and Gladio and we'll put a prank on Igs." The girl held her hands to Noctis waiting for him to take it and when Noctis held his hand up to the girl a different hand grabbed hers; a hand that was too small and too short to be belonging to him. The girl pulled the little boy who went out of Noctis' body; it was the younger him.

"No!" the little kid whined and grabbed the girl's other hand and held it closely to his chest. "I told you that we're going to practice Canon together and you promised me that you're going to be here with me!"

"It's not my fault that you're slacking…." The girl paused as little Noctis looked at her. "Okay you were sleeping….but it's still you're fault!"

Little Noctis let the girl's hand go as he started fidgeting with his fingers contemplating whether to argue with her or not. "but…but…but I was waiting for you more than an hour now and I…. I didn't want to start without you because I wanted to practice together." Little Noctis finally said as he stared at the ground all red and embarrassed.

The girl only looked at him ashamed of herself, she was the one complaining yet she was the one at fault for making him wait for more than an hour for her. "I…I'm sorry Noct." Is all she can say as she gripped her skirt out of anger at her own selfishness.

Little Noctis suddenly hugged the girl tightly his face buried in front of the girls' chest that made Noctis question himself; was Stella taller than him when they were young but dismissed it immediately as he recalled that women grew faster than men while they were still young.

"It's okay *beep* I forgive you, just…just don't leave me. I don't know what to do if you leave me alone *beep*."

Noctis stared at the two of them absorbing what he just saw and forgetting how he can't seem to hear the girl's name. He knew that he deeply loved Stella, that she was the only woman he'll ever love but as he looked at his younger self he felt something from him; he felt his younger self's possessiveness over the girl.

The girl pushed him back and flicked her finger's to little Noctis' forehead laughing. "haha Noct you're being waaaay too dramatic, of course I'll never leave your side ever."

"Then promise me."

"Is it even necessary?"

"Promise me!"

The girl sighed and smiled at little Noctis. "Okay I promise."

Little Noctis grabbed her hand again and pulled her to an enormous porch with a white piano at the middle with the view outside, a garden full of red roses. He sat first and scooted a little to give the girl space for her to sit. He readied his hands as he waited for her to get ready too and when she did, he started to play first and the girl followed after.

Out in the garden Noctis held his head between his hands as he started moaning in pain like someone is trying to get into his head crushing his skull in the process. He fell to his knees as he looked at the two kids who were playing peacefully, they made a beautiful tune together yet somehow it made Noctis' head hurt badly, it was so unbearable that he started crying.

"S…top.." He pleaded but the kids still kept playing unaware of Noctis' presence.

"Please…it hurts" cannot bare the pain any longer, Noctis stood and ran towards the kids and unintentionally grabbed the girl's shoulder first rather than the younger him but when the moment his hand came in contact with her skin she vanished instantly leaving a flock of white feathers that fell to where she sat a second ago. The pain no longer there, Noctis' hands began to tremble as the girl vanished.

"Hey *beep* why did you stop pla-" Little Noctis turned his head to his right and saw white feathers scattered over where the girl once sat. "*beep*?" he asked nobody in particular and was sad that he didn't get the answer he wanted.

"…..I"

Little Noctis looked behind him and was finally able to see the old Noctis who he was unaware of not long ago. "Did you do this?"

Noctis stared at his younger self as he didn't what to answer him, all he did was touch the girl but then she vanished. Was he really the reason? He found himself questioning instead but still answered the boy with a firm "Yes."

"AGGGHHHHH!" the boy shouted as his eyes turned red with malice. "You took her away from me! my life…my salvation. MY EVERYTHING!" the young boy ran to Noctis as he summoned a sword which he grabbed and readied to strike at him. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Noctis looked at the boy as the sword was about to slice him through but then disappeared and he was met with himself; his replica.

His replica grabbed his collar and cried at him. "Please…don't take her away from me…take me instead, I'm begging you…anything but her." His replica pleaded.

Noctis stared at himself confused, what was really happening? "I-…it's too late."

His replica rested his face on Noctis' shoulder dampening his clothes. "it's not too late…you can still save her."

"How? She's already dead!"

"I still believe in you…"

"I can't do anything. I'm worthless!"

"Remember those memories…remember your love for her." His replica slowly faded leaving Noctis left with questions that was piling up in his head. This was going nowhere, was he becoming insane of Stella's death? Maybe he was. This dreams…this nightmares…

"I want to save her…."

0000

"ughh…another one of those dreams again." Noctis said as he sat up, he search for Gladiolus but he didn't find him, maybe he felt better already . Noctis was in a small tent probably in the middle of the woods, and when he looked outside he distinguished that there was a bonfire lit outside and he could hear his friends laughing. Carefully, he took a peek outside and got angry at the horrid scene he just witnessed. He furiously got out of the tent and summoned up a sword that pointed directly at the uninvited guest's throat.

Sensing trouble, Gladiolus went to Noctis' side and held him in place from slashing the person who only crossed her arm undaunted of the threat in front of her.

"Let go!" Noctis shouted as his sword was forcefully dismissed and scowled when he saw Prompto defending the said person. "She's a killer, why is she here?!"

"A killer? She's the one who saved you-" Prompto began as he was quickly interrupted by Lightning who lightly pushed him aside.

"Better sit this one out Promp…to; I don't want you fighting with him again." She said as she took a step forward, she gestured to Gladiolus to let him go. At first he was hesitating but then let Noctis go as Lightning assured him. "I won't deny that I'm a killer, I killed numerous PSICOM soldiers and I was one of the reasons countless people on Cocoon died. It's only befitting to be called a _killer_." Lightning finished but then Noctis ran up to her and punched her square in the face. Lightning half expected that attack yet she didn't dodge it, she wiped the blood off from her lips with the back of her hand and spat the rest on the ground.

"Noctis you're going overboard!" Ignis lectured Noctis as he deemed that it was unnecessary to portray violence to a woman, yet he was somewhat stunned that he didn't saw that coming whereas Lightning did.

"Happy?" Lightning asked as it seemed to only flare Noctis more than she thought.

"Not in a million years! You're lucky that my friends are here if not….you should have been dead by now."

"I'd like to see you try but honestly, you didn't even hesitate one bit huh?" Lightning touched her jaw and smirked at Noctis. "That was your best? You punch like a little girl, my sister can even do better than you. Anyway, didn't really expect that from the all mighty _Prince_ of the Caelum Dynasty," Lightning mocked but got serious quickly. "I won't seek for forgiveness for the people I killed where my deeds so grave that it cannot be forgiven….and apologizing won't change anything either so I want to atone my past sins by doing the right thing this time."

"The right thing this time? You call killing Stella the right thing?!" Noctis shouted as he approached Lightning and was about to grab her collar when a hand he didn't recognized stopped him.

"Light said that she didn't want me to interfere so I let you go when you punched her but I'm not gonna idly watch her get hurt again this time." A young man said whose hair was silver and wore a yellow suit with white in the middle. Noctis recognized that outfit, it was from the famous Academia of Cocoon who bore top notch intelligent people and by looking at him he can tell that the young man was undoubtedly a genius.

"Another uninvited guest? And who are you supposed to be, her stupid knight"

"He's Hope and he's an important person to me; hurt him and you'll literally won't wake up again next time." Lightning said making Noctis glare at Hope; somehow feeling irritated at the situation.

"I can't let you do that Ms. Lightning-." Ignis inquired.

"Lightning is fine."

"Okay…Lightning, Noctis is still our prince and whatever actions he'll probably do, our loyalty will stay with him."

"I know, but I'm not from Lucis so it does not extend to me."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning."

"Okay Guys!" Prompto interrupted. "We are all here as comrades so lighten the mood up!"

"You expect me to ally myself with the one who killed my fiancé?" Noctis shrugged off the hand that was holding him and backed a step away from the newcomers. "Like hell I'll go with that!"

"But-" Prompto began. "We need their help on saving Lucis! They know how to end this war completely!"

"If that's what you want then fine, don't want to force you now should I? Come on Hope." Lightning got her satchel and was ready to leave but Hope grabbed her hand and stopped her."

"Light no! We _have_ to do this remember?"

"It's not my problem if he doesn't want my help. I won't force him-"

"If there's anything he's the one who's forcing you!"

"Me? Leave, be my guest. You're both not needed here."

"Noctis, we in fact need their help." Ignis inquired.

"Well I don't! Leave!"

Having enough, Lightning started walking away while Hope followed her, pleading for her to rethink her decision. They walked a meter away when they heard Gladiolus speak for the first time since the heated argument began.

"Wait, I have a proposition to make." Gladiolus turned to Noctis and began. "If it was not for her, the both of us would have probably been dead by now and since she's here, it means that she wants to help us. Noctis…I think the best repayment is to ask her what she really wants. Lightning?"

Lightning stared at Gladiolus then at Noctis and then sighed. "I want to help….I'll promise you Caelum, after all this is over and I succeeded my Focus, I'll grant you one wish."

"Wait Light, that's too-"

"Whether you want to fight me and avenge your fiancé…or if you want to make it easier and just wish that I kill myself." Lightning stared at Noctis' eyes; she didn't look like she was mocking him and looked really sincere. "Or if your thirst for revenge is too great that it can no longer be quenched with just my death; I'll let you torture my body. You can cut my limbs one by one or kill me slowly, it's your choice, but there's a catch, you can wish for anything but stay my friends and family out of this….So for now, let me be the one to protect you this time…that's all I desire."


	9. Chapter IX: The Goal part I

**Chapter IX: The Goal part I.**

"A secret in her she concealed

Burden she possess she didn't tell

A wish she promised when end comes

Reality denies the future she wants"

0000

"So, you're a l'Cie?" Ignis inquired, he looked at Lightning who said nothing so he continued. "If you're a l'Cie, I'm not saying that we don't need your help, but should you not be carrying out your Focus first?"

Noctis looked at Lightning who only clicked her tongue, leaned on a tree, crossed her arm and looked away. Realizing the soldier had no manners, he started comparing her with Stella who was refined like a true lady.

"Like I thought she's mute, let's leave them behind and-"

"Her focus..." Hope started

Noctis looked at Hope who only glared at him so he glared back and crossed his arms feeling irritated again.

"She was sent here to protect the ludicrous heir of the Caelum dynasty." Hope mocked.

Sensing Hope's mockery Noctis approached Hope and grabbed his collar. "If you came here looking for a fight then I'll give you a fight." Noctis threatened Hope who only glared at him. Noticing someone's eyes on him he looked at Lightning and smirked at her. "You're not stopping me?"

Lightning stared at Noctis for a while and got off the tree then held the hilt of her weapon. "I dare you….but don't tell me I told you so."

Prompto ran to Noctis and pleaded him to stop but Noctis only tightened his hold on Hope's collar. "Come on Noctis you're going too far, this is not like you at all!" Prompto said but only angered him more.

"He's mocking my father and my kingdom; he's the one who's going too far!"

Hope also grabbed Noctis' collar and pinned him on a nearby tree. "You're the one who kept on ridiculing Light when she's the one who saved you! You didn't even express her your gratitude for saving you and your friend yet you have the audacity to be ungrateful? Now tell me why I shouldn't call you foolish? "

"I never asked to be helped in the first place!" Having enough, Noctis pushed Hope away and was about to punch him but then he found himself pinned on the ground with a sword pointed at his throat.

"Didn't I warn you that I told you so?" Lightning said as she looked Noctis in the eyes intimidating him. She knew exactly what he'll do yet it angered her still but forgave him and got off of him. It was all her fault why he was acting like this and in some way felt guilty; did she made the right choice or was it better to feign ignorance?

Noctis stared back at Lightning's retreating form and got annoyed, he didn't saw nor sense her at all when she pinned him down; she was way too fast than he expected of her. Are l'Cie's supposed to be this strong? Lucis' crystal granted great power to its people, it once bore strong l'Cie's a millennium ago but then it stopped choosing capable candidates with reasons unknown until now.

"Wait….now that you mentioned your focus, who is it exactly that gave you your focus and what do the Cocoon fal'Cie have anything to do with us below? Don't tell me this is a plan to get rid of us like how they wanted to destroy Cocoon." It was not a question but rather a statement, Noctis doubted her, her focus was too far-fetched to believe and the people of Cocoon never did care what happened below them. Their fal'Cie provided everything they needed and wanted, it was literally heaven above.

Hope didn't know that the people below even had knowledge of what happened to Cocoon when everything inside Cocoon was heavily kept secret and they were strict not to leak any information outside, especially to the two countries who at war. He guessed that they were somehow slightly involved since it's not every day you see Cocoon enveloped with crystal.

Noticing that she wasn't planning to answer his question, he was now determined that his doubt was right. Every word she says just adds up to new confusions and every question she answers leads to more question, she was like a missing puzzle that will never be completed. "Heh, like I thought, everything she said were mere lies and I bet granting me one wish is also a bluff."

"H-hey Noct." Prompto approached Noctis and tried reasoning with him. Everything she said really seemed farfetched but not once did her face changed and falter and she looked too serious to call it a bluff. "Come on Noct I don't think she's the type who make up stories"

Gladiolus sat in front of the bonfire and ate his share of food, the argument Noctis was implying was too ridiculous. "Noctis your judgement is being clouded by your emotions. You haven't forgotten what she did yesterday do you?"

"She only wanted to save us so we'll think that she's an ally but in reality-"

"That's not it!" Gladiolus shouted as he stopped eating his share. "We saw how she killed those pack of Behemoths easily, her strength is no joke and it's undeniably frightening, and I doubt you haven't realized that she's way too strong to be a l'Cie. We don't need her answers when she already has proven her innocence by not killing us. She could easily wipe Lucis with her power alone Noct, if her intentions is not what she declared it was then why ally with us when she could fulfil her focus without excess baggage?"

Noctis clicked his tongue and sat far away from the group agitated not because of what his friend said but at what he did. Gladiolus never once raised his voice like that to him unless they were training, and it was all because of that 'Lightning'; whose name he thinks is fake, how can he trust her when she can't even state her real name to them?

"He has a point Noct." Ignis said as he sat beside Noctis, Ignis also have his share of questions he wants to be answered but kept silent as he didn't had the right when the said party is trying to help them and clearly didn't want to answer any question they threw at her except that she was here to protect the heir to the throne of Lucis. "Just…forget everything you're planning for now. We really need her strength to stop this madness, set your focus on protecting Lucis first." Ignis truly wanted to stop Noctis but he admits the he himself held no power over him and all he can do now is hope that Noctis makes the right decision when the time comes.

"Ignis I…feel so empty right now, so empty that my heart no longer tells me what to do." Noctis admitted, he never was one to voice out his feelings but he was so confused, his mind is telling him to do what he thinks is right while his heart is not responding to what he's thinking at all. He wanted to give her a chance, to prove her innocence from killing Stella; but if he gave her that chance, was he admitting that Stella was wicked? That the time and love they shared was a disguise to monopolize him into danger since her Focus was to protect him? "Should I hate her and trust the time Stella and I shared or should I believe her and deem Stella as rotten?"

Ignis felt sorry for his friend, he was just as confused as Noctis was and he's sure that he has no idea what to answer him. The four of them vowed to each other that whatever happened from the past will be left and forgotten like it never happened. "Just let the future guide us and let not the past control our decisions."

Noctis only smirked at Ignis' answer; it did nothing, not answer his question nor lessen his confusion. He never knew that the world was this complicated, tragedy over tragedy befell him leaving him with a hallowed heart. It scared Noctis if he'll choose the right path and rewrite future itself or would he accept what was already decided from the beginning,

"Let's head for Tenebrae tomorrow. I want to speak with Luna about….certain things, if it's okay?"

"An audience with the Princess of Tenebrae is dangerous Noctis, but if that's what you desire then we'll head there tomorrow morning…if that's okay with you, Lightning?" Ignis asked as he glanced at Noctis' reaction.

Noctis didn't notice that she was eavesdropping at all and it brought the anger that subsided in him not long ago; talk about privacy. "What? Would you not even let me at least see Luna one last time like what you did to Stella?" Noctis' words were full of sarcasm and he let it be that way, this woman clearly didn't regret what she did to Stella, not even an ounce of guilt at what she did showed on her face.

"Tenebrae is an enemy territory and a detour of where we are supposed to be going."

It was like Noctis thought; like she would care at all what he felt. "Is your time that precious that you wouldn't even-"

"But if Tenebrae is where he wants to go, then as Ignis suggested we'll head there first thing tomorrow. This journey will be long and if seeing the Princess of Tenebrae will calm his mind…then I wouldn't mind the detour."


	10. Chapter X: Encounter part I

**Chapter X: Encounter part I**

She waited as he slept in his bed

Wishing for Etro to take her instead

Coming by as days passed on

Just to say goodbye before he awakes

 **00000**

"Prince…"

Noctis heard a girl say softly; it was the same voice he had heard in his dreams. He opened his eyes and saw the girl holding his right hand close to her chest with the Dextrose still intact, was he in a hospital? He observed his surrounding and concluded that he is in fact in a hospital but how come? He remembered that when he was still young he had poor health but he knew that he was treated inside the kingdom; was his condition so dire that he need medical attention only a hospital can give?

He looked at the girl again and saw that she was still holding his right hand and looked so sad. The girl wore the same clothes when she got stabbed, upon closer inspection her clothes were tattered and there were bandages covered all over her body. Noctis wanted to hug her and say that he was alright but when he started getting up he noticed that he couldn't move at all.

"Please wake up…"

Noctis opened his mouth and was glad to at least speak but then there was no voice coming out of his mouth. He tried to shout but to his dismay, it did nothing and his sight started fading.

" _Not now I need to talk to her! Please I need to talk to her!"_

…..

…..

…..

"I'm sorry so please wake up."

Noctis' sight came back and he saw the girl standing again but now with a hospital gown and some bandages already gone. He tried to move again but to no avail so he just settled where he currently was; bedridden.

"Prince Noctis….why won't you wake up?

…..

…..

…..

"I-i-it's all my fault."

The girl cried, she was sat on Noctis' bed this time and was wiping the tears that kept falling down her eyes. Noctis wanted so badly to comfort her but he knew that he could not move so he just listened as the girl kept crying for him to wake up.

"I-I'm, hic…

…..

…..

…..

"You know Prince Noctis I have a sister and she's really pretty and cute…unlike me. Everyone says that I'm not worthy of my family name and that I'm nothing like my sister. She was kind, pretty and smart; she was the exact opposite of me and I hated her for that. One day I got into a fight and I was badly beaten by five mean boys…I-if you think I'm weak then I'm not! I could have beaten them all but one of them threw sand on my eyes so I couldn't see them at all so they took that opportunity to kick me again and again, and again. I really thought that I was gonna die, but then I heard my sister's voice…"

The girl paused and stood up; she went to a table near Noctis' bed and replaced the red roses that were already withered with a new batch of fresh ones. Noctis looked at her hands and saw that it was bleeding and her fingers were covered with bruises and torns; the roses were probably handpicked.

"My sister is already hurt so please stop; if you want you can hit me instead…. Is what she said, then the boys started running away saying that they can't possibly hit a girl and when I opened my eyes…I saw my sister trying so hard to put on a brave face yet tears and snot were streaming down her face…. I would have laughed at how pathetic she looked, really, but instead I hugged her and since then I didn't care how those boys didn't see me as a girl or how the adults said I was a disgrace to my family because I k-knew, hic, that my parents and my sister, hic, loved me dearly…"

"I-I'm sorry….for crying again when I, hic, when I promised you I won't."

…..

…..

…..

"Hey you've been sleeping for like…three weeks now, you know? You sure you're not waking up soon?" The girl giggled and opened up the curtain letting the sunlight seep from the window and to the room. "Rise and shine Prince! Good news damdududaaam! They said that you'll probably wake up today and that means this will be the last day I might be with you…but it's okay! I wished the Goddess to wake you up and she granted it, isn't she just the best! Oh and look," The girl waved her arms up and down and spanned two times and almost fell as her leg caught up with the other. "My bandages are already gone!"

"Oh, I probably should go now before they caught me, and if you want to ask why, maybe because I was already fine last week and was already admitted out? I know you won't remember our time together since you are asleep all the time, obviously, but please keep this a secret. I'm not even supposed to be here, I mean there are like a gazillion soldiers outside guarding your room but luckily I'm a God and I climbed up to your window!"

"Please open up I want to see my son Noctis."

" _Dad?"_ Noctis asked himself as he heard a too familiar voice.

"Yes your Highness!" a loud voice said, perhaps from a soldier guarding his room like the girl said.

"That's my cue; I guess this is finally the last?"

" _Wait!"_

"I know it's not right for me to say this…"

" _Don't go!"_

"But I really want to be your friend."

" _Please stay!"_

"Thank you for saving me."

" _I'm begging you."_

"Goodbye…"

"Don't leave me again."

 **00000**

"Don't leave me again!"

Noctis opened his eyes and was surprised to see a smiling Prompto in front of him. It was already morning and the sun was slowly rising above, everyone was already awake and was preparing to leave.

"Rise and shine Prince."

Upon hearing the voice Noctis quickly looks to his left and his eyes widen with relief and saw Lightning packing her things together. There was sarcasm in her voice as she spoke that would have probably angered him but for some reason he felt at ease seeing her.

"Hey Noct were you afraid that we're gonna leave you behind?" Prompto asked as Lightning quickly looks away and continued packing up her things. Noticing that he was staring at a person he dislikes, he too looks away and gave his attention back to Prompto who was still smiling at him thinking that Noctis thought that they were going to leave him behind.

Noctis only muttered a 'shut up' as a comeback as he started getting up and went to head to their car. He opened the door to the passenger seat and sat there as he waited for them to finish packing, when Ignis went to the driver's seat indicating that they were already finish packing he hooked his seatbelt on and noticed something. They have a vehicle with them but the other party did not, so how will they travel without having one? He looked at where Lightning was and saw that she was fixing her boots while Hope was facing him backwards and seemed like he was tweaking something in his hands.

"Hey Ig don't tell me they're riding with us-" Noctis started but stopped when he heard something strange as to where the other party was stationed, he glanced at them and was stunned when he saw a strange looking motorcycle floating slightly above the ground. Lightning was the first to hope on as Hope followed suit in the back.

"Whoah," Prompto commented as he whistled in amazement at the new thing his eye just saw. He went toward the strange vehicle and examined it as he repeatedly poked it to see if it's going to do something weird. "Sweet ride, can I test it cl-" Prompto stopped as Lightning gave him a death glare, Prompto surrendered as he slowly backed up and raised both his arms. "C-calm down Lighting, it was an honest mistake really! I didn't really meant to say your na- I mean, uhhh…..it's not my fault that I can't get it right, it has only been a day!" then Prompto ran to their own vehicle besides Gladiolus and covered the side of his face with his hand blocking out Lighting's glare towards him.

"It'll probably take us about two days to travel to Tenebrae at full speed, and that is if we don't stop." Lightning said as she started her engine. "So here's the plan, since Niflheim is on our tail its better if we travel less off road."

"You sure know your way below." Noctis commented as he leaned his elbow on the door frame and closed his eyes as he waited for an answer.

"What are you implying?" Lightning challenged thinking 'not this again'.

"And here I thought you were smarter than you looked." Noctis challenged back.

Sighing, Lightning massaged her temple trying to calm herself of Noctis' stubbornness. "I thought that we already established that?"

 _We_ didn't establish anything." Noctis clarified as he motioned for Ignis to move on and ignored Lightning before she can say anything back.

 **00000**

"Heeeey Noct..…Noct?...Noct!"

"What!?" Noctis finally answered as he looked at Prompto who was covering his ears from Noctis' loud voice. They had been traveling the road for hours now and they were lucky that they had not yet encountered any Niflheim soldiers yet.

"Shhhhh, keep your voice down or you'll wake Lightning up!" Prompto whispered-yelled to Noctis as he pointed his thumb to Lightning's direction who was sleeping behind Hope as he drove in her stead.

"I don't care and why is she sleeping on his back anyway?" Noctis asked as he glared towards Lightning and Hope's direction and when he noticed Lightning stir on her sleep he looks away and crosses his arms huffing.

Confused at what Noctis' question supposed to be; whether he was worried Lightning might fall behind Hope or was he asking why Lightning was asleep. "You're right, it's probably better if we let Lightning sleep on our ride before an accident happens where she falls off that velocycle!" Prompto concluded as he pointed at Gladiolus and told him to trade places with Lightning so she can rest better.

Noticing that Prompto got his question wrong he unbuckled his seatbelt and looked behind him and shoved off Prompto's hand away that was pointing at Gladiolus. "I was asking why she was sleeping idiot!"

Ignis looked at the rear mirror to Noctis and asked. "Why are you concerned anyway, I thought that you didn't care?"

"I'm telling you I don't! I'm just curious why the hell is she asleep, and what if Niflheim ambushed us and we got caught because she is sleeping?"

"Oh is that so?" Prompto laughed. "Don't be too harsh on her Noct, she stayed up all night to guard us while we slept. Glad here even offered her that they split up guard duty so she can at least take a rest but she refused saying that we need all our energy since she believes that we'll probably encounter Niflheim today."

"And how can she be so sure? Heh, she's only putting up a front so she can laze around while we do all the work-"

"Enemy at front!" Lightning suddenly shouts at them as she took out her gunblade and fired some shots to Niflheim soldiers and successfully hitting them despite the distance; Cocoon technology. She patted Hope's back telling him to stop and when the velocycle slowed down she hoped out from it and changed her weapon to its blade form. She ran to the enemy's way and took out some soldiers that blocked her path and when they started shooting at her she ran to her right, dodging bullets as they kept firing at her.

Lightning hid behind a big boulder and fired some shots again and thought it was futile as she saw soldiers started coming out of a military truck. "Ready your weapon mates; this will be a really nasty mess." Lightning commented as she saw her comrades approach her and hid in a bigger boulder on the other side.

"Fighting an enemy on an empty stomach will probably take its toll on my body." Prompto commented as he put a hand on his stomach while the other was holding his shotgun.

"Stop complaining lad, Lightning has it worst. She had only two hours of sleep and she's even on the frontlines, you should learn from her." Gladiolus said waiting for the soldier's to change their supply of bullets so he can charge right in front of the battlefield. "and the irony that a woman is protecting us is hilarious."

"Don't belittle Light." Noctis looks at Hope and was ready to mock her but stops as he saw Hope's face, Noctis thought that he's going to look determined but was surprised that Hope looked sad like he knew something but can't do anything; which he on the other doesn't know any. Noctis was about to ask him something when the sound of bullets being fired died and Prompto saying that it's their time to shine.

Noctis went out of their hiding spot and quickly assessed the situation; they were four large trucks that carried a container each. The other three containers were open and Niflheim soldiers were coming out consecutively while the other one was left unopened; might be a surprise attack Niflheim was planning if ever they caught them off guard. Each container held at least a hundred soldiers and it only meant one thing; they need to be extra cautious.

Noctis summoned a sword and threw it to a soldier who was firing aimlessly, he appeared behind it and slashed it with his weapon producing a screeching sound as it stopped moving and fell to the ground. More soldiers came to him so he did the same as his first strategy; which was to evade any incoming attacks and strike when the right time comes.

Noctis had a feat going on, as so as his friends; they were moving like a team. Ignis was casting spells to soldiers Gladiolus wasn't aware of, Gladiolus was slow and was too engrossed to enemies that came to him leaving a huge disadvantage when shots were fired at him so Ignis took the liberty to assist him. Prompto on the other hand was at a distance firing shots to soldiers who were unaware of their surroundings and were programmed to shoot anything that wasn't of Niflheim's. Although Noctis didn't want to admit but Hope was doing a good job himself, like Ignis he too was casting spells, but it was to soldiers who were not on their formation.

All of them were doing fare aside from one, Lightning, who was way at the frontlines doing an excellent display of power. She was physically well maintained and produced superior amount of magic capabilities. When soldiers neared her, she attacked them using her weapon in such elegance that she looked like she was dancing albeit the strength she produced when she hits her target. And when soldiers ganged up on her, she will back away and will cast spells in quick successions after one another that not even Ignis himself can ever achieve, nor anyone Noctis knew of. Her talent as a soldier was immense while her magic prowess was proven to be limitless to an extent that this battle seemed to be a child's play from Noctis' perspective.

After less than an hour, all thanks to Lightning, the soldiers were diminished to less than a quarter of their total and as if on cue, the one container that has been left unopened started opening to reveal a huge monster. It looked like a vicious creature from the sea that had a set of front legs and hind legs, its fangs were long and no doubt as sharp as a sword just by looking at it.

"W-woah, are you totally kidding me, we're supposed to defeat that _thing?"_ Prompto pointed as a sweat dropped from his forehead. They were at least a hundred feet away from the vicious monster and they were sure that it was gigantic, the container was already spacious yet the monster clearly didn't have space to move even an inch of its body. When it got out, Lightning started running away from it with great speed so the others took it as a cue to run as well.

"Every one of you get to your vehicles and fly away from here!" Lightning shouted at the top of her lungs making sure that they heard her clearly.

"What the hell's that thing?" Prompto shouted back as loud, they never did leave Insomnia so he wasn't sure if the monster was common or not outside.

"Just get out of h-" before Lightning could finish her sentence the monster tackled her from behind and successfully hit her launching her upward as it opened its mouth. Sensing that the monster was probably going to swallow her, Lightning casted Fira towards it mouth causing an explosion of fire as it made contact with its wide mouth, but as the flames disappeared the attack didn't do any damage and Lightning can't evade from mid-air and was falling towards it.

"Light!" Hope shouted as he was about to hop onto his velocycle but stopped as he saw Lightning falling to the monsters mouth.

Lightning surged through Lightning's body as she snapped her fingers, controlling the area around her and making her fall more slowly than before and was enough to let her say her last word before she could drop to its mouth. "Get out of here and head to Tenebrae! That's an order!" although of the distance, Hope saw Lightning turn around him and smile. "Believe in me Hope." Hope stared a moment then nodded his head, even though Hope didn't hear her say it, he was certain that that was what she said as he read her lips as it moved before she got swallowed by the vile creature.

"You have my word Light so stay safe." Hope said as he glanced below him and at the monster as they flew by it, after Lighting got swallowed the monster roared in victory and to their luck it didn't follow them.

"Hey, are we going to leave her like that!" Noctis yelled as he leaned out of their roofless airship looking at the monster from the distance as it kept roaring. "I know we weren't in friendly terms, hell I even despise her for what she did but… isn't this just cruel?"

"Oh and now you care?" Hope replied back as he kept his eyes at front.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Aren't you worried about her at-" Noctis stopped as he noticed that Hope was gripping the handle of his vehicle too hard and yet when he looked at his face, he looked calm.

When Hope noticed that Noctis was staring at him, he turned around to face him and gave him a glare but then quickly looks away for no reason. "Keep your worries to yourself because it's not even the last thing she'll need…"

*Sound of a loud explosion*

Everybody, except Hope, looks behind them when they heard a loud explosion coming from where Lightning was and stopped their vehicles temporarily.

"I think we should head back." Ignis said as he was about to turn their airship around but was stopped by Hope as he said something that surprised them.

"Don't, just….move forward." Hope replied back. "Light said….to believe on her so I'll….believe her."

The Lucians stared at each other then nodded their heads and continued moving forward. They didn't said anything back because all of them knew, just one look at the young man….they were positive he was also worried about the female l'Cie as much as them. He was holding himself back as hard as he could, yet he could not hide the anxiety he felt that turned into fear when they saw an enormous warship carrying a large green dragon whose massive wings were chained together with its body, which only ignored them heading to where Lightning was again.

"Now not's the time to act tough kid, she clearly needs our help!" Noctis said as he ordered for Ignis to turn back but Ignis only disregarded him waiting for Hope's answer.

"What are you waiting for Ignis? Turn back now, she _really_ needs our help!-"

"Quiet Noct…if this is already hard for you when you only met her, and the fact that you hold a grudge on her...consider about what he's feeling." Ignis said as he instructed Noctis to look at Hope who was glaring at no one as his hair flew along with the wind.

"We have to….keep moving forward."


End file.
